SpiderWatch
by CommanderKnight145
Summary: After testing out Stark's new invention, he thought nothing about it, until it teleported him to an unknown world. Join Spiderman as he tries to find his way back to his world with the help of his new friends in Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh hello there, Spidey here. So uh, I don't think I should trust Stark anymore when he says 'Test out my new invention.' Next thing I knew; I was teleported to another dimension. This world was really cool. Futuristic cars and buildings. I had to get a good footing to know where I was at. I looked up at the night sky as I was in awe at the sights. I looked back to the ground and noticed people walking with robots. ' **Hmm, Vision would be somewhat happy at this sight.** ' I thought to myself, I heard cheering and looked and saw robots and humans alike standing in a group and what appeared to be waiting for someone to deliver a speech.

I shot a web and swung to a building overlooking the speech. I saw a robot monk in robes walk out and say "Human, Machine, we are all one in the Iris." Everyone went crazy when he said that. I rolled my eyes and noticed a guard raise his hand to his ear piece and said something. I also noticed a woman walk from the crowd. When she was out of ranged, she disappeared. I raise an eyebrow and saw her appear on the next building next to me. I looked at her and she blinked away. I followed and I heard shots. I ran full speed and jumped over buildings and saw the blue lady. This woman, she was as purple like a flower, she had on a skintight suit with boots and gloves, she had a visor on and her hair was tied in a ponytail where it reached the back of her knees. She aimed her gun at the blinking lady and started to shoot her. I saw her leg read 'Tracer'. ' **I guess that's the blinking lady's name, and I am taking a guess the smurf is the enemy.** ' I thought to myself and shot a web to the top of the building they were in. I landed next on top of a roof and saw Smurfette appear.

"Y'know, last time I saw Smurfette, it was when I was a kid watching TV as a kid." I said to Smurfette. She looked at me with surprise as I jumped down next to Tracer. I nearly started laughing at her expression but walked over. She was frozen in shock and so was Tracer. "Why the look Smurfette? Cat got your tongue?" I ask. She aimed her rifle at me and I instantly raised my hands in surrender. "Oh please, please, don't kill me, I'm begging you lady please." I said and fell to my knees. She raised an eyebrow and I shot a web at her face. She backed off in surprise and ripped the web off and glared at me as I ran and punched her in the face. "Oh I can't believe you fell for that, from the looks of you, I'd say you were a master assassin but you lost your concentration from a man in a Spider-Man suit." I said. I looked at Tracer and said "That's my name by the way, Spider-Man." She nodded still looking at me. I looked back to Smurfette and fired of two webs which effective webbed her to the wall. I walked over webbed up the rest of her. I walked back to Tracer and put hand out to her. She grabbed it, and I shook her hand up and down. "I know your name is Tracer, because well, it's on your leg." I said pointing to it. She laughed nervously. I clapped my hands together and rubbed them. "Well, my work here is done, but first, do you know of a top level scientist that can perfect multiverse and time travel by any chance?" I asked Tracer. "Yeah, I do luv, his name is Winston." She said in a British accent. While we were talking I didn't know Smurfette was cutting herself free. I felt my Spider-Sense tingle and turned around and saw her shoot a contraption. I webbed to another building and grabbed Tracer and swung there as is activated and purple mist engulfed where we were at.

I saw Smurfette escape my webbing and shot her grappling hook to a ship headed up to it. She glared at us and the ship cloaked and disappeared. I hung my head low and shook it off. I looked at Tracer and asked "Do you have a place I can crash at? This isn't like the normal London I remember, too futuristic." I said playfully to her. She scoffed and smiled. "I've got a small apartment if you want to crash at, not much, but consider it my thanks for saving Mondatta from her." She said with a smile. "It's somewhere over that way next to old Big Ben." She said pointing towards I guess was a small apartment complex. "How about a faster way there yeah?" I said to her grabbed her waist. She yelped and smiled. I shot a web and started swinging.

We made it to the top of her complex and we went inside. I looked around and jumped onto the couch. "Hmm, comfy." I said. Tracer smiled and walked over and sat next to me on a chair. "So who are you really?" she asked. I sighed and pulled off my mask.

-Tracer's POV-

' **Whoa.** ' I thought as he took off his mask. I was staring a man who had brown hair, tan skin and Hazel eyes like me. He cleared his throat and started talking. "My name is Peter Parker, I was born in New York City in America. I gained my abilities from a genetically altered spider that bit me. I can crawl on walls and have a spider sense that can sense danger coming." I said to her as I walked up the wall and was upside down and staring at her. She giggled and I smiled. I jumped down and walked to her bathroom. I came out with a pair of clothes on as I forgot I had my backpack on. I looked at Tracer and sat back down on the couch. "So, who are you?" He asked me. I took off my gloves and goggles and placed them on the table next to the couch. "My name is Lena Oxton, when I was young, I was the greatest pilot ever seen. It caused Overwatch to approach me and ask if I would test drive a ship called the 'Slipstream'. Well, I was excited and as we started it, something malfunctioned and the device in the matrix teleported with me in it. After that incident, I was thrown forward and backwards in time as my molecules were desynchronized from the flow of time." I explained.

"It wasn't until Winston created the Chronal Accelerator." I said pointing at the device on my chest. "This device helps me stay anchored in time and with it, I can do this." I said blinking behind him. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me with surprise. He got up and started to inspect the Chronal Accelerator. I blushed as he was close to me. I never had anyone this close, well except when I hug people, but this is different. I coughed a little and he backed away and noticed my red face. "I am absolutely sorry, I was just mesmerized by the device on your chest. Besides, I have a girlfriend waiting for me back home." He said to reassure me. My blush died down and I giggled. "Well, when cane we meet this 'Winston'?" he asked. "Well considering he activated the Recall, we'd better start head there tomorrow." I informed him. He nodded to me and jumped onto the couch. "Well, see ya in the morning 'luv'." He said in a horrible imitation of me. I laughed and waved him off. I walked into my room and frowned. ' **He seemed so perfect, I guess my luck is just bad when it comes to men.** ' I thought. I shook the thought and climbed into bed and felt myself sleeping.

-The next morning Peter's POV-

I woke up on a couch and remembered I was in a different dimension. What I didn't expect was to find Lena sleeping next to me. I went red and my breathing started to get faster. As my eyes went wide. ' **Oh if Mary Jane could see me now, she would freak.** ' I thought to myself as I carefully climbed off the couch and to not disturb Lena. I walked to the shower and turned it on. I got out a few minutes later and dried myself off and put the same clothes I had back on. I walked out and noticed Lena starting to stir awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked around a turned red. She looked at me and I held my hand up. "I don't what happened, I remembered you went to your room and I was asleep." I informed her. She chuckled nervously and apologized. "It's ok, I understand actually, before I met MJ, I had met a girl before. Her name was Gwen Stacy, when I first set my eyes on her, she was the most beautiful girl I ever met. But she never noticed me so I thought she had a boyfriend and let it go. But after a while, I finally got the courage to ask her, she accepted and I was so happy." I said but then my voice trailed. She must've saw this and asked for me to go on. I took a deep breath. "After a while of us together, the Green Goblin attacked us and he must've knew my identity as he had Gwen on a building and threw her off, I tried to save her, but from the velocity she was falling, I tried to stop it with my web, but it snapped her neck." I said with sadness in my voice. She got up and walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean to pry." She said. I looked at her and nodded. "It's alright, I had to open up sooner or later." I said to her.

I got up and looked at her. "So, when do we meet Winston?" I asked her. She smiled. "Why not now." She said. She got her things together and next thing we knew we were off to Gibraltar. After what felt like a year we made it to the base. I was in awe and the door opened. A gorilla in white armor walked out. I screamed like a little girl and jumped behind Lena. She laughed and Winston looked at me. 'Winston dear, this is Spider Man aka Peter Parker." She said introducing me. I hesitantly walked up to Winston and shook his hand. He was surprisingly gentle for a gorilla. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Winston said. I nodded and walked into the base and gathered into his lab. "So, your Spider Man? Kind of dumb isn't it?" Winston said. I was in a different room placing my suit on. I walked out of the room and gave him a look. "You dissing the Spider Man Winston? Well prepared to be blown away." I said as walked to the wall and walked up it. I walked and was face to face with the gorilla. He had a look of surprise on his face.

"So you are like a spider." He said in awe. I nodded to him. I jumped down and said "I heard you were a smart scientist; you mind helping me?" I asked the gorilla. He nodded and asked "What do you need?" "Well, I need help building a machine that can travel through the multiverse and can time travel at the same time. Think you could help me?" I asked as I took off my mask. "Sure, but do you want to meet the rest of Overwatch? We could use the extra hands." Winston said. "No problem, I'm always happy to help fellow heroes." I said to him. He smiled and ushered me and Lena out. We walked to the mess hall and saw a group of agents that accepted the Recall. I placed my mask on and swung in and landed on the chandelier. "What's good party people?" I said standing above them. They all looked up at me and I waved at them. The man in the armor exclaimed "By the gods, it's a man spider!" I laughed and jumped to the floor. "'Man Spider' doesn't have a ring to it, 'Spider Man' does though." I said and held my hand out. He grasped and shook my hand. "The name's Reinhardt, that's Dva, Lucio, Torbjorn, Soldier 76, Mercy, Genji, Zenyatta, Bastion, McCree, and Pharah." He said introducing everyone. "Why don't you take off your mask, we are all friendlies here." Lucio said. I was about to protest until Lena came to my defense. "If he wants to remove his mask, he can when hes ready, there is no need to rush him." She said smiling. I smiled under my mask and nodded at Lena as thanks.

I didn't know Dva walked up behind me and snagged my mask off. ' **Crap, how did my spider sense not warn me!?** ' I cursed myself. I went to grab my mask by she was far from my reach. I froze and looked at everyone. "He's but a wee child." Mercy exclaimed. I shot a web at my mask and snatched it from Dva's clutches. I quickly placed it on and held my head down. "How old are you kid?" Soldier 76 said. "19." I answered bluntly. Everyone gasped. Even Lena was surprised. "But that doesn't matter, I need a way back to my world as I was sent here by mistake. I need to get back to my Aunt May and make sure she is alright. I lost my Uncle from my arrogance when I first got my powers, I won't let that happen to my aunt May!" I yelled at them. I sulked to the floor and held my legs. I ripped off the mask so they could see the tears flowing down my face and tossed the mask back to Dva. She caught it but dropped it and held her arm as she held her head down.

Lena walked over and grabbed my mask and knelt next me. "I promise; we will get you back. You can count on it." She said as she handed me my mask. I wiped the tears away and smiled at Lena. I grabbed my mask. Everyone nodded at me and I walked over to Dva. She still had her head down. I placed a hand on her and smiled. "Well, my identity was bound to be shown so let me be the first to announce my name. I am Peter Parker; you are?" I asked as I held a hand out. "My name's Hana Song, like you, I am also 19. I was chosen by the South Korean government to pilot a MEKA battle suit to battle an Omnic monster in the sea as it kept attacking South Korea. We managed to defeat it and after that, I joined Overwatch when they approached me." She said to me. I smiled. "Well, when we were on our way, Lena told me you were a gamer? So, care to test that?" I said with a smile. She looked at me then gave me a determined smile. "I never lose." She said. "All right, 1v1 me, Rust?" I asked. She gave me a devilish smile and grabbed my arm. "Let's go Spider Man." She said running. "Right behind you Dva." I said as shot a web and swung in front of her. "NO FAIR!" she screamed at me. I was laughing at her.

-Lena's POV-

' **Aw, they are like brother and sister.** ' I thought as Hana let loose a string of curses in Korean as Peter swung in front of her laughing. I looked back at Mercy and Soldier 76. "I don't like it, he's too young to be introduced to this stuff." 76 said. "Oh pipe down you old dog, he's a hero, he's been doing this since he was 17. He's got this." I said as I crossed my arms. "I don't care, he's too young." 76 said. "What about Hana? She's the exact same age as him and yet you recruited him." I retorted. 76 placed a hand on the back of his head. "You got me there Lena. I guess he could stay, but he needs to be tested." He said. We heard Hana scream "OH COME ON, YOU ARE TOTALLY CHEATING!" We all laughed and after a few minutes Hana and Peter came back with Hana glaring at him. "You were totally cheating; how did you know I was there?" she demanded. "Hey, in my world, we have this game to and I was playing all the time. I knew every crevice of that map." He sneered. She just scoffed and looked away.

Soldier 76 walked up to Peter and open his hand to him. "Well, welcome to Overwatch, Agent Spider Man." He said. Peter reached and shook his hand and smiled at him.

-Soldier 76 POV-

As he smiled at me I felt my barrier crumble as I felt a feeling flow through me. I smiled under my mask. ' **He is like the son I never had, both him and Hana.** ' I thought and let go of his hand. Lena walked over to him and placed an arm around him and pulled him in. "Welcome to Overwatch you overgrown bug." She teased him. He looked at her and his face went red. I chuckled lightly and started to walk to my room. I felt hands wrap around my waist and saw it was Peter. "Thank you, I promise I won't let you down I promise!" he said proudly. I ruffled his hair and nodded to him and continued to my room. ' **I know you won't, but I promise in all my power to train you and bring you back to your world.** ' I thought and looked back at him. I then continued back to my room.

 **A/N: I got a new story as I have started to lose my train of thought for the other stories. I promise, I will find the train and put it back on the rails. Also, I kind of been watching more Spider Man, also Sword Art Online, but this is strictly a Spider Man/Overwatch crossover. I just took some inspiration from SAO. Bye guys \\(^~^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Peter's POV-

After Soldier 76 left to head to his room, the rest of the gathered agents left to their rooms while saying bye to me and Lena. After everyone left and it was me and Lena. I held my arm and chuckled nervously.

"Y'know, I kind of lied when I had a girlfriend. The girl is actually my friend Mary Jane, she would kill me if she saw I was with a girl without introducing her first." I explained to Lena. She looked at me and blushed. "Last time, when I was with Gwen, I didn't say anything to Mary Jane, and she went ballistic in front of Gwen and was scolding me. I was embarrassed as Gwen was laughing at me. MJ was just going crazy and I sulked in my seat as she was yelling and saying I wasn't being a good friend and introducing her. My friend Harry had to come and grab her to shut her up." I said smiling.

Lena laughed and placed a hand around my neck. Her face was 5 feet from me and I felt her breath. It smelled of honey and fresh pineapples. I could see the pink-red hue on her lips and saw a flash of red hit her cheeks. I froze for what felt like an eternity as Lena stayed by me face and looked at me with her hazel eyes. I started to tremble a little as she was near my face. ' **Oh god, oh god, oh god, Peter, what are you going to do?** ' I thought to myself. Lena just had a smirk on her face and backed away.

She giggled uncontrollably. "Oh calm down luv, I was just hassling luv." She said as she smiled at me. I just stood there, frozen in time at what happened. She calmed herself down and lowered her head down to my face.

"Peter, you alright?" she asked. She looked at me with concern. I stared at her as my face was beat red. ' **Oh what are you going to do? Are you gonna kiss her or just sit there looking at her.** ' I thought to myself. I took a risk and kissed her. I heard her squeal. She backed away and smacked me.

"PETER PARKER, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed at me as I rubbed my face. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened. I was stuck in a corner. Besides, you are kinda cute." I said and then instant clamped my mouth and looked at Lena as she looked at me with a red face. "Well, if you want to date me, at least ask me out luv." She said with a smile as her face was still red. I got up and scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Do you want to go out with me Lena?" I asked nervously. She smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sure luv." She said. I smiled and hugged her. "To be honest, I may look 19, but I'm 21 actually." I confessed. She laughed. "Well, I am 23 luv." She said giving me a smile. I placed an arm around her and gave her a noogie.

"Stop it Peter! I mean it! I will beat you up!" Lena squealed under my noogie. I laughed and released her and shot a web out and swung as the British speedster chased me with a string of swear words. We ran past the mess hall as Dva and Lucio looked as Lena chased me down. Lucio shook his head and chuckled while Dva just sighed. I waved to them and swung to my room and placed pillows under my blanket and activated a cloak I had and climbed the roof of my room and sat there as Lena blinked in with an angry glare.

"I know you are in here Peter, come out wherever you are." She said angrily. I smiled as she climbed the bed and thought I was there until she uncovered the pillows. She huffed and laid down. She looked directly at me, but she couldn't see me. I dropped on top of her and she yelped. I uncloaked and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey there sunshine." I said with a smile. She looked at me and playfully punched my arm and pulled me in for a kiss. We broke the kiss and I got off of her and walked into my bathroom and changed from my suit into pajamas. I walked out and Lena laid down on the bed and smiled at me. I climbed in next to her.

I wrapped my arm around her and she nuzzled my chest and sighed. "I am glad I met you, Peter Parker." She said quietly and started to sleep soundly. I smiled. ' **MJ would either smile or just do something questionable. I just hope Gwen can approve of her.** ' I thought before I too fell asleep.

-Next day-

I woke up and felt Lena's hair tickle my nose. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and swatted her hair away. I got out of bed as quietly as possible to not awaken her. I hopped into the shower and came out in fresh clothes and feeling better. Lena woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at me and then the bed and went red and squealed. I put my hands up and said "Don't worry, I swear to god nothing weird happened last night." She looked at me and hopped out of bed and walked over and kissed me. I returned the kiss until 76 said in my comms for me to head down for an evaluation.

"Oh well, gotta go, dad wants me down there." I said and smiled at her. I grabbed my suit and ran down the hall as Lena leaned outside on the door frame and smiled as I tried to get my suit on. I finally managed to get everything on and placed my mask on and swung past the doctor. "Hi Doc, Bye Doc." I said waving to her and swinging to the training room. I landed and entered the room. Soldier 76 was waiting for me. "Finally, today we are going to test your agility and endurance in the simulation room." He explained to me and I nodded and crossed my arms. "I'm ready for your challenge." I said to him. He nodded and walked over to the observation room and entered some controls and started up the simulation.

I was supposed to make it from one side of Route 66 to the other while dodging fire from random training dummies. I saw they came to life and took the forms of Dr. Ziegler, Winston, Reinhardt, Dva, Soldier 76, Pharah, and Lena. I gulped and shot a web out and swung passed them. "Come and get me you tin cans." I taunted them. Soldier 76 started to fire along with Dva, and Lena. I dodged them and fired a web at Pharah and swung her around and threw her at Lena and Dr. Ziegler. I landed on a rock and waved at them. I dodged a rocket from Pharah as she got up and webbed it and threw it at Winston and Soldier 76. The duo returned back to training dummies and exploded. Lena and Dr. Ziegler came at me with Dr. Ziegler power boosting Lena. She zipped back and forth and started shooting me. I fired small web balls at her and she fell down as I swung forward.

I felt the ground tremble and I stumble and forgot about Reinhardt. ' **Crap, I forgot about medieval knight man.** ' I thought to myself and got up before he slammed his hammer where I was at. I webbed his face and continued to run. Reinhardt snatched the web off and boost charged me. He pinned me to a rock and I was dazed. I felt my spider sense ring and dived out of the way before I became a Spider Pancake. I sighed and saw Lena blink in front of me. She held out her twin pistols and smiled coldly at me. I managed to dodge her fire and fired a web at her. I pulled with all my strength and threw her at Reinhardt and they fell off the side of a cliff. All that was left we Dr. Ziegler, Dva, and Pharah. I felt pain shoot down my arm as a bullet from Dva's gun hit me. I landed in cover and quickly dug the bullet out and webbed my wound. I fired web balls at Pharah and she dodged them and fired a rocket at me. I took the advantage and webbed at it and threw it at Dva. Dva then brought up a shield which destroyed the rocket. ' **Crap.** ' I thought and saw my destination and saw Dva fly there and sit there waiting for me. I saw Pharah fly up at me and fired a barrage of missiles at me. I used this and swung behind Dva as the rockets rained down on her. After a few minutes, a robot training dummy was left. I ran and dived at my destination and heard Athena say "Exercise complete." I saw the last two training dummies revert back to their regular forms and fall to the floor and the scene shifted until I was back in the simulation room.

I looked at the observation room and saw most of the agents watching me and Lena came down and hugged me.

"Oh Peter, that was amazing." She said, she then began fussing over my wound and I laughed at her. She frowned at me then smiled. Dr. Ziegler came over and healed my wound with her staff and nodded to me.

"Well then, your performance was better than I expected. You beat Genji by 15 seconds." He said with admiration in his voice. I smiled at him and saluted. "I promise I won't let you guys down!" I proclaimed and removed my mask and beamed a smile at them. Lena was holding me as Lucio and Dva came by and congratulated me. Genji was a little angry but I shot a web at him and pulled him in and placed an arm around his back. He laughed and soon we all did.

' **I don't know if I want to go back. I feel welcomed and wanted here. Of course JJJ didn't really feel that way but here, I feel I could do a lot of good here.** ' I thought to myself and smiled at the rest of my new family.

 **A/N: So an end to this chapter. So Hivedragon, awesome name, how do you like this little mind freak? Hope you guys like it. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Peter's POV-

Ok let me explain. I didn't mean to break Lena's goggles. I swear, I didn't know they were on the counter when I was swinging around! I guess they may or may not have been in my way and I may have, crushed them. Lena stood there and picked up the two pieces and fell to her knees. She glared at me and instantly knew I was boned.

"Lena, please, I didn't know they were on the counter! If you are going to attack someone, go for Hana! She tried to put ice down my back! I swear I'm innocent!" I yelled as I swung by her and missed her fist. She blinked in front of me and I dodged another punch. ' **Oh that was close, now I need to-OH CRAP!** ' I was shaken out of my train of thought until I caught Lena's foot in my gut. I lost my grip on the web and flew and smacked into the wall. Lena blinked over and grabbed my mask off.

I smiled nervously as she towered over me with a very angry aura. She gave me an angry look. "So, we gonna do the hour long stare or are you gonna hit me?" I asked and instantly regretted it. She gave me a look and leaned in close. Her face was 2 inches from mine and I was beating red profusely. She leaned in close near my ear and said "You owe me new goggles." She said through gritted teeth. She got up and stormed out of the rec room to her room. Hana got up from where she was hiding and laughed.

"Hana!" I said and chased her. She laughed as she ran from me and I shot a web at her and stuck her to the wall. "No fair webhead." She complained while still laughing. I walked to her and grabbed an ice cube that surprisingly didn't melt to fast and dropped it down Hana's skintight suit. She yelped and screamed. I pulled the web off of her and laughed while walking away.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK PARKER!" she screamed at me as I walked off. I made it to Winston's lab and wandered in. I looked at some of the items he had sprawled around and tried to familiarize myself. I noticed a blueprint in the corner and walked over and knelt. I opened the blueprint and saw it was a schematic for Lena's Chronal Accelerator. I suddenly got intrigued and wandered about Winston's lab looking for the necessary items to create something for her.

I was in the middle of gathering the items until Winston came in. "What are you doing Peter?" he asked. I jumped and nearly screamed as the hulking primate scared me.

"Don't do that Winston, I nearly had a heart attack." I said holding my chest as my heart was pounding. He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing here?" he asked again and I pointed at the Chronal Accelerator blueprints.

"Ah, I understand. I'll let you get to it." He said leaving the lab. I smiled and rubbed my hands together. ' **Now, I hope this will help Lena cheer up.** ' I thought and started to forge out a smaller version of the Chronal Accelerator.

-Lena's POV-

' **The nerve of that web swinging, spider looking, dweeb! He first kisses me, then destroys my googles! He's lucky I didn't beat him to pulp because I kind of like him.** ' I thought as I paced my room. My destroyed goggles sat on the nightstand next to bed. I sighed and went to apologize and tell Peter he didn't owe me anything. I walked to his room and knocked on the door. He didn't answer and I held my head down as I guessed he didn't want to talk. I saw Winston walking and blinked next to him.

"Oi, Winston luv, do you know were Peter went?" I asked. "He should still be in my lab, he was making something I think." He said smiling and walked off. I had a confused look and skipped to Winston's Lab. I stopped in front of the door and heard machinery whirring. I knocked loudly and heard the machinery stop.

"Hold on! I'm almost there!" I heard Peter yell. He opened the door and looked at me. "What's up Lena?" he asked standing in front of the door.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened. I was blinded by my rage at what happened to my goggles and I regretted it." I said holding my hands behind my back as I had a frown on my face.

"It's ok, besides, I was going to look for you as I made you something." He said letting me in. He tossed me some goggles that looked like mine and smiled. "I made those so they cannot be easily crushed like last time." He said and we continued in the lab further. We stopped in front of a table that had a white bracelet that seemed to almost be a smaller version of my Chronal Accelerator. I looked at the bracelet and then at Peter. He must've noticed my look of shock and smiled.

"It's exactly what you thought Lena, a smaller version of your Accelerator. But it helps recharge your Accelerator faster and can hold you in time. So you don't have to walk around with the big one." He explained and I was speechless. I looked at him and then the bracelet and held my head down. "Lena, you ok?" Peter said looking at me. I stood still for a minute before Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, Earth to Lena." He said waving a hand in my face. I unfroze and hugged him tightly. He yelped in surprise then smiled. "Thank you Peter, thank you." I said. I broke the hug and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and I leaned forward and kissed him.

-Peter's POV-

My eyes went wide as Lena kissed me. She broke the kiss and smiled at me. I was dumbfounded and stared where Lena was standing until she shook my arm. I snapped of my trance and she giggled at me. I shook my head and jabbed my fingers into her side. She yelped and rubbed her side and smacked my arm. I chuckled and walked over to my creation on the table and Lena walked to the other. Lena looked at it in amazement and looked back at me.

"Is that what I think it is luv?" Lena asked with surprise. I nodded. "Yep, it's a smaller version of your Chronal Accelerator, except it's a bracelet. So in theory, you could walk with us without that big one." I explained to her, but she was so concentrated on the bracelet. I grabbed the bracelet and walked over to her.

"Ok, give me your hand." I ordered and she raised it. I wrapped the bracelet around her and heard it click in place as it attached itself to her. "Now turn around." I said. She complied and I undid the straps of the Accelerator. As I undid the last strap Winston walked in.

"What are you doing!" Winston yelled as we took the Accelerator off. I stopped him and we both watched Lena as she started to dissipate. After a few minutes she disappeared.

"No Lena!" Winston shouted as we both stared in disbelief. Winston looked at me and sighed. "I know you meant right, but let's hope Lena reapp-." He was cut off as Lena came back. I smiled and hugged her. "Oh thank god, we thought we lost you Lena." I said holding her arms.

She smiled warmly and looked at the bracelet. "I guess the bracelet did what you thought Peter. Thank you." She said looking at me and giving me a hug. I smiled at her and Winston laughed. "Well, I'm glad you are ok." Winston said with a smile. I nudged him and smiled. I grabbed Lena's Chronal Accelerator and inspected it.

"Hmm, maybe I make some adjustments here and there so she can have more blinks and we won't have to worry about the recharge as the bracelet can help her recharge fast." I said and held my hand out and asked for her guns. She unholstered them and placed them on the table. I got up and shooed them out.

"Out, out, the genius needs to work." I said pushing them both out. Lena giggled and kissed me before skipping away to show everyone the bracelet. Winston chuckled and lumbered off. I cracked my knuckles and my brain kicked into overdrive as I made theories on how to upgrade her weapons.

-Lena's POV-

After Peter shooed us off I walked over to the rec room and everyone said hi before noticing me. "Lena, where is your Accelerator?" Genji asked pointing at my chest. I brought up the bracelet and he nodded.

"Peter created a smaller version of it. Does keep you in time? Can you blink with that?" Hana said looking at my bracelet. The questions kept coming and I laughed at her attempts.

"Yes Hana, it keeps me in our time, but it also recharges my big one." I said to her. "Not only that, but we I can go out and have some fun without drawing unwanted attention." I said smiling. Hana looked and me and so did Lucio. I nodded and they cheered.

"WOOHOO! Time to party!" Hana and Lucio cheered and ran out as everyone nodded. "Well, we could use the fresh air." Mercy commented. Everyone else agreed and began walking to their rooms to change into casual clothes. Winston politely declined as everyone would freak at a gorilla.

"Don't worry luv, I'll bring you back something." I said to him and he kindly declined again. I huffed. "You're no fun Winston." I pouted with my arms cross. He chuckled and walked next to me. "Please Lena, you've earned this." He said ushering me out. He told me he wanted to work on that portal for Peter to help him get home. I perked at Peter's name and ran to Winston's Lab to get him. I opened the door and he was just finished putting on some last touches to my Accelerator and weapons. He looked at me with confusion.

"Come on, we are going dancing." I said as I pulled him along. He grumbled and let me pull his arm. We stopped at his room so he could freshen up. I leaned on the wall and a few minutes later he came out in button down long sleeve shirt, black pants and ocean blue shoes. His hair was combed and he smelled of fresh daisies. I was mesmerized by him until he snapped his fingers.

"Hello Lena? You there?" he said waving a hand in front of me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his. "Come on, show a lady a good time luv." I teased and he sighed. I guess he was regretting making my Chronal Bracelet. I smiled and he laughed a little. "Well, it's either this, or stay in there." He said with a chuckle.

We boarded a jet and in said jet was me, Peter, Hana, Lucio, Genji, and Mercy. Everyone sat down as we put in coordinates for the nearest club and took off. We got there around 7:30 and everyone got off and we headed off to a nice club. It wasn't loud, but it was decent. Hana and Lucio were instantly swarmed with fans asking if they are together or getting tips for music and games. I rolled my eyes and saw Genji and Mercy on the dance floor slow dancing with the music. I smiled and felt a hand grasp mine as I saw Peter grab it and pull me up.

I yelped and Peter laughed as he guided me to the dance floor and placed a hand on my waist and grasped my hand. I place a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. We slowed danced and it felt amazing. I felt as if I could stay like this forever. In the arms of someone who adores me and would save me. Sadly, this feeling was short lived as Talon busted through the doors and started to round up people.

Peter looked at me and grabbed his backpack. He took out my uniform and tossed it to me along with the Chronal Accelerator and my pulse pistols. I ran behind a curtain and changed. After I changed clothes, Peter came out in his Spiderman outfit.

-Peter's POV-

Lena came out in her bomber's jacket and orange spandex leggings with the Accelerator on her chest. She placed her goggles on and blinked away. I placed my mask on and swung into action. I saw a couple of Talon goons fighting and webbed their weapons and pulled them off and Lucio kicked and punched them. Hana pulled out her pistol and fired at another group of Talon goons. I webbed up the Talon agents and tossed them at an oncoming group.

"Come on, is this all Talon can must?" I said jumping in front of the entrance. My Spider Sense tingling and I moved as a bullet came out and embedded the wall. I looked and saw Widowmaker waling forward with her rifle in hand. She growled when she saw me.

"Aw, it's Smurfette! Come for another round of 'Get webbed on the wall by a man in a Spiderman suit?'" I mocked while folding my hands. She ran at me and threw a punch but I caught it. I kicked her in the gut and she slid backwards.

"Come on then. _Widowmaker_ , let's see how well the Widow is against the Spider." I said holding up my fists. She dropped her rifle and charged me. I deflected punches and kicks here and took some punches and kicks there. She kicked me in the gut and I flew next to Mercy. I shook off the daze and saw Mercy firing her blaster at a couple of Talon goons. One was coming from the back and I fired my last web at his and pulled him towards me and punched him. I stumbled next to Mercy and started to refill my web shooters.

"Whew, this is going better than I expected." I said to Mercy and she grimaced. I then got an idea, courtesy of Tony Stark. "Mercy, start flying as fast as you can." I said to her and she nodded. She flexed out her wings and took off with surprising speed. I shot a web towards her and she grabbed and lassoed me. After gaining some momentum, she threw me with all her might and I landed right on Widowmaker, knocking her out. I smiled under my mask and my spider sense pounded. I looked and saw Widowmaker had what appeared to be a bomb that looked like Lena's pulse bombs.

I went flying as the bomb exploded and felt half of my mask rip and burn from the bomb. I slammed into a wall and fell to my knees. I looked up and saw everyone was down and Widowmaker pointing a pistol to Lena's head. ' **NO!** ' I thought and swung next to her and punched her in the face.

"You hurt her, I will kill you." I glared at her. I was boiling with anger, not only did our night get ruined, but she was going to kill my date. Wait, that came out wrong. Oh hell with it. I wasn't going to let some blue smurf kill my girl. Not now, not ever. She looked at me with horror, then smirked and brought her other fist and I caught that too. I kicked her in the gut and saw the rest of my team start to stir. Widowmaker saw she was outmatched and ran out of the club and grappled to a Talon ship and they flew off.

I fell against a wall and removed what was left of my tattered mask and tossed it next to me. I arched one leg and let the other fall against the floor and placed my head on the wall and sighed. "Well, this went better than I expected." I said and felt something wet cover my body and looked down to see crimson red covering the blue part of my suit. I looked over and saw Mercy and Lena running to my side.

"Nothing…..but….a…..scratch" I said while losing consciousness. I heard Lena next to me for Mercy and blacked out.

 **A/N: Muhahahaha, cliffhangar. Now, I've never done something like this but I decided to do it now for this story to give that suspense y'know. I hope you're not angry. Tata for now fellas!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Lena's POV-

I screamed for Mercy to get over here as Peter was bleeding out. When she got over, Peter had already blacked out. I pulled down the zipped to his suit and removed the torso and saw shrapnel from Widowmaker's bomb imbedded in his stomach and chunks of flesh were gone. ' **Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.** ' I thought worriedly. I managed to take out some shrapnel and hold some of the worse looking wounds to stop the bleeding. I felt his blood seep in through my gloves and felt tears run down my cheeks.

Mercy came and started to remove some shrapnel here and there and used her staff to heal up as much damage she could. He was still pretty injured and I hefted him up as we ran to the nearest hospital. We rushed into the ER and the nurses and doctors came and helped put him on a hospital bed and started to place medical suction cups on his chest to see his heartbeat and put an IV in his arm. Mercy went with them while me, Genji, Hana, and Lucio stood in the waiting room. It felt like years until Mercy walked out with blood on her surgeon's suit and smiled.

"He's going to be alright Lena. We stopped the blood flow and managed to patch him up. He's sleeping right now, but you can sit in his room with him." She said and I nodded. I asked which room and she told me 'Room 238'. I thanked her and rushed off to his room. I opened the door and saw his sleeping form on the bed and heard the rhythmic beeps of the EKG. I pulled a seat next to him and held his hand.

' **I'm so glad you aren't dead, but, I didn't know what to feel if I lost you. You treat me with such care and grace. I think you are the best man in the world Peter.** ' I thought and crawled next to him and snuggled his chest and feel asleep.

-Peter's POV-

' **Oh my god, what happened? Last thing I remember was Widow's bomb go off, then falling asleep.** ' I thought as I got up and yawned quietly. I felt a body on my arm and looked and saw Lena sleeping soundly. I smiled and looked around and guessed I was in a hospital and not the infirmary wing in the Watchpoint. I also noticed Genji, Hana, and Lucio in the room sleeping and saw Mercy pacing the room.

"Y'know, the room is going to have a hole in the floor if you keep pacing it." I called out weakly to Mercy and she jumped and walked over to me to check my vitals. She sighed and smiled.

"Well, I am discharging you with a full bill of health. Just take it easy, ok?" she said and I nodded. She walked out to process my paperwork and I looked at Lena as she was sleeping soundly. I poked her nose and she swatted it away. I smiled and poked it again and she turned over and grumbled.

"Five more minutes." She said. "Come on Lena, I need to use the restroom." I said in her ear and felt her eyes snap open. She bolted up and hugged me. I gasped and smiled and embraced her hug.

"Can't breathe Lena." I choked out under her bear hug. She looked and giggled as she released me. I took some deep breaths and twisted my body and placed my feet on the floor. Lena offered to help me to the bathroom but I declined.

"No, I need to do this myself. Can't have you whining every time I fall down." I joked and she pouted. I smiled and got up and felt woozy and fell to the floor. I guess I woke the rest up as Hana was sleeping soundly on Lucio when she woke up and squealed when she looked at him. Genji got up and stretched. I got up and grabbed my clothes and limped into the bathroom. I took a shower and came out feeling better. I placed my clothes on and walked out with Mercy coming into the room. She told us to get ready as we are leaving to go back to the base. She looked at me and I nodded. I was feeling fine; I didn't feel woozy or tired. But I was hungry and asked if we could stop somewhere before leaving.

She gave me a small tray from the cafeteria and I wolfed it down. Now I was at 100%. I stretched and looked for my backpack. Lena gave it to me and my torn mask. I looked at the mask and sighed.

"Guess it's back to the sowing room for me." I said and stuffed it in the backpack along with Lena's Chronal Accelerator and weapons. We walked out of the hospital and hoofed it to where the jet was and soon we were on our way back to base. We landed in the hangar and started to disembark back to our dorms. Hana and Lucio told of my great bravery in saving Lena from Widowmaker and how I webbed all of the Talon goons up and other nonsense they made up. I sighed and smiled as I walk past and walked into my room and promptly fell on the soft mattress. I felt myself sinking in and soon I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next day and felt better than ever. I got up and showered and walked and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes on and put them on. I walked out to mess hall and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I saw Lena walk in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and grabbed some cereal as well. She sat next to me and yawned.

"Oh bloody hell mate, it's what 7:30 in the morning and you're up being cheerful?" she asked in an annoyed tone. I smiled and continued with my breakfast. After I finished I went and placed them in the dishwasher and wandered the base. I got the idea for me and Lena to go skydiving. Something that isn't bad at all, right? I walked around and found Lena walking the halls in new clothes. I jogged next to her and asked if she wanted to go skydiving. She went wide eyed and declined politely.

I smirked. "What, are you afraid of skydiving?" I asked and she glared at me. "No, I just don't want to go." She said crossing her arms. "Aw, the pilot is afraid of skydiving." I said in a mocking way. She looked at me got beat red.

"NO, I AM NOT AFRAID!" she yelled and the agents in the vicinity looked at us. I smiled and waved and looked back to her. "Come on Lena, it's not scary at all. I'll be there with you." I told her. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise." I said and smiled. We told Athena to tell Soldier 76 and Mercy what we were doing.

"Ok, I will warn them, have fun you two." Athena said. Me and Lena chuckled and walked to the hangar. I grabbed a single parachute and tossed it to Lena. She looked at me.

"What about you? Aren't you going to take a parachute?" she asked. I shook my head. "I can make a web parachute." I informed her and she nodded. We boarded the plane and took off. She raised it to 600,000 feet and set in commands to have it return to base. The door opened and I felt the rush of air hit me. I smiled and placed my mask on. I walked over to help Lena put on the parachute.

After I helped put Lena in the parachute. She then held me as I felt her tremble. "Lena, you're ok, I'm here. Calm down. All we need to do, is fall." I said and she looked at me. I nodded to her. I walked to the edge with her and she instantly stopped as she dragged her feet.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Stop, I can't do this. Please, don't make me do this!" she pleaded with me. "Lena, don't be scared. I am here." I said holding her shoulders. She looked at me and I saw a tear run down her cheek. "Lena, calm down, it's just skydiving. There is nothing wrong." I said trying to reassure her. She wiped the tear away and nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said. I nodded and looked out at the sunset. "Well, one thing's for sure, you'll never see a sunset like that down on the ground." I said. Lena ran and did a front flip off the ship. I followed behind and saw the plane leave.

 **~Music Playing, Where No One Goes by: Jonsi~**

I felt the rush of the air hit me as I dived downwards next to Lena. I looked at her and she smiled and laughed loudly.

"This is amazing Peter, I am glad you talked me into this!" she screamed over the wind as she twirled and spun everywhere. I laughed and twirled next to her. I put my fingers on her forehead and pushed off. She smiled and flew next to me. She held my arm and I pulled her in and held her.

"See? Not so bad right?" I said in her ear. She smiled and nodded. She launched herself off and started to twirl. I looked to see how far we were and noticed it was 100,000 feet. "LENA, PULL YOUR CORD!" I screamed to her.

She nodded and pulled. But the hand snapped off. She looked at me with fear and I flew next to her. I grabbed her by the waist and shot a web on to the tallest part of the Watchpoint and swung to safety. We didn't have a safe landing, more like me being used as an airbag to stop Lena's crash. We landed and laid there as we got over the fact we almost died due to a faulty parachute.

A few minutes later the parachute popped out and landed on us. I sighed and looked at Lena who still had a scared look on her face. She looked at me and smiled.

"That was awesome!" she said standing up. I pulled the parachute off of us and bundled it up.

 **~Music Ends~**

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you were able to have some fun." I said holding my back. "That can't be said the same for my back though." I said trying to stand straight. I felt a pop and sighed with relief and smiled.

We ended up throwing the faulty parachute in the trash and walked over to Winston's lab and headed inside. I looked and saw what looked like a teleporter that was almost finished. We walked over to it and Winston came into light.

"Well, I am almost finished. I just need you to input the data and it should open a portal back to your world." He said. I looked at it in awe and smiled. I darted back and forth looking at it and hugged Winston.

"Thank you Winston. I don't know how to repay you." I said and heard sniffling. I looked over at Lena and saw she was crying. I walked over to her and took my mask off.

"Lena, are you ok?" I asked and she backed away. She raised her head. "I'm fine Peter, you will be able to go back home. I am happy for you." She said under a fake smile.

"Lena." I said before she cut me off. "No, go back, you're more important there. You're family needs you." She said before walking out of the lab. I held my head down. Winston sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What do I do? I want to go back, but at the same time I want to stay here." I said with sadness in my voice. He sighed. "Well, whatever you think is best for you." He said. I shook off my frown and walked over and punched in coordinates for my home world. ' **Well home, here I come.** ' I thought and saw the teleporter beam to life. I walked back to my room and grabbed my belongings. I walked back out and noticed Lena wandering the hall. I walked up to her, but she blinked further away.

I held my head down and frowned. I walked back to the lab were the agents were crowding around. They started to say goodbye and Hana punched my arm playfully. "I'm gonna miss you dweeb." She said and I smiled. I walked to the beam and looked back one last time to see Lena. I waved goodbye and walked through the portal.

-Peter's POV Earth-616. Home-

I walked out and looked around. I saw the portal was still opened and decided to check if anything happened. I swung around New York and heard JJJ's familiar accusations of me being a menace. But wait, how is he still calling me a menace when I was gone for a couple months? I didn't get to finish that until I felt two feet kick my back. I stumbled and fell on the roof of an apartment complex.

"Who is that? Vulture? Doc Ock? Goblin?" I asked and shook off my daze. I looked and saw my assailant walk forward. It was another Spiderman!

"Whoa." I said before the other Spiderman cut me off. "I see, another Spiderman rip off. What is it this time, clone, android?" he asked. I held my hands up and pulled off my mask.

"I'm you, but how?" I asked as he did the same thing. "The portal, it must've split me in two. One went through the portal." He began. "And one stayed behind." I finished. We were both in awe. "Guess that means I never left." I said. He nodded.

"Hey, take care of Aunt May and MJ, you hear me?" I said and he nodded. "Good, because I have an angry girl to get back to." I said as I spun a web and swung away back to the teleporter. I got there and saw it was shrinking fast. ' **Crap, crap, crap.** ' I thought as I landed on the next building and ran to the beam.

"Come on, faster Parker!" I shouted and dived into the beam at the last minute. I reappeared back in Winston's base and only Winston and Torbjorn were there. They jumped back in surprise as I slid on the floor.

"Not that great of an entrance." I groaned as I got back up and dusted off my legs. They looked at me and Winston was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing back Peter?" he asked. "Turns out, that as I crossed into the portal, I was cloned and the real me is back in my world." I informed them and they looked at me.

"That means, I'm here to stay!" I said grabbing them in a hug. They smiled and I asked where Lena was. "Oh, uh, yeah, she is in her room. But I'd be careful. She might kill you." Winston warned and I gulped. I snuck my way back to the dorms as to not alert anyone I was here. I jumped down and knocked on Lena's door.

"Go away!" she yelled and I opened the door. "Angela, I am fine. Just leave me in peace." She said without lifting her head from her pillow.

"Oh, is that the hello I ge-." I was cut off as Lena blinked and crashed into me out of the room in a hug and I landed in the middle of the corridor. Reinhardt, Hana, Lucio, and Genji looked at us in surprise. I gave them a thumbs up and groaned.

"I'm here to stay." I said and felt Lena's hug grow tight. ' **Oh good lord.** ' I thought as Lena's bear hug was sapping the oxygen from my lungs. I got up with some effort and I walked back into Lena's room with her still attached.

I made it to the bed and Lena's weight made me fall onto the soft mattress. "Hi Lena." I choked out and felt her loosen up. She got up and smacked me in the face. "Yeah, I deserved that. I am sorry I made you worry. But what I said, it's true. I am here to stay." I said holding my cheek. She smiled and kissed me. I returned the kiss and smiled at her.

 **A/N: Yas! So much love. I am trying to make this story as good as my others. But then again, one story can never be as good as others. We all have different aspects and plot lines. Thanks for reading fellas. Tata**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Peter's POV-

So, now that I am here to stay, Soldier 76 has been roughing me up. He wants me to start using weapons instead of just my web shooters. Granted I knew he was right, I just never used a gun before. With some guidance and trips to Dr. Ziegler, I soon was able to master the ability to fire guns. Now I had an assault rifle on my back with two pulse pistols strapped to my side like Tracer's and two submachine guns strapped to my waist.

' **Great, now I look like Deadpool.** ' I thought. ' _ **Ohh, am I going to be in this story too? But as a support character or will I have a body?**_ ' Deadpool's voice could be heard. Wait? How? You're not even in this universe, how are you able to communicate? ' _ **Uh, 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **wall break Hoss. You forgot I could do that? Besides, I can see you writing as you have a giant poster of me next to your bed.**_ ' Deadpool retorted. Ok, ok, you can be a support character. ' _ **Whoopee! Also nice cat you got there.**_ '

' **Weird, I thought I heard Deadpool and someone else here for a minute, I must be dreaming.** ' I thought and shook it off. I started swinging around King's Row as Winston told me reports of Talon activities in the area. Sure enough, I saw a group of Talon thugs hassling the people of London and Omnics alike. I sighed and jumped down.

"Y'know, you guys give villians a bad name Talon." I announced as I landed in front of the group of people and omnics. "Hey, you guys take off alright? Leave these goons to me." I said to them. They nodded and ran off. I cracked my knuckles and looked at them.

"So easy way, or hard way?" I asked. They raised their weapons and I sighed. "Hard way it is." I said and jumped and kicked the two next to me and drew my submachine guns. I ran and shot multiple goons in the shoulder. I holstered my guns and shot out a web and pulled a goon down as he fired the remaining of his clip at his men as he fell. I drew my pistols and shot each person and emptied out my clips and refilled them. I thought I had the rest of the goons down for the count until I saw a grappling hook swing by and Widowmaker slammed me into the wall.

I crashed into the wall. I got up but fell to the floor. I felt a weight go on my chest and saw Widowmaker straddling my chest. "God, you are heavier than you look, y'know that." I said to her and she smiled. "On the contrary, _mon cherie_ , I am more fit than you think." She said laughing.

"Alright, you gonna kill me or is your weight going to do it for me?" I said. She smirked. She began rolling up my mask and I struggled. "Get off of me!" I yelled and writhed under her weight. She stopped at my nose and did something I didn't expect her to do. She kissed me.

"MMph!" I said under her lips. She broke the kiss and smiled. "I know you liked that _cherie._ " She said seductively. "No, I actually didn't, now get off of me." I demanded and felt her get off. I wiped my mouth and promised myself I was going to take a shower after this.

"Don't ever do that again." I said and prepared to fight. She chuckled. "Oh, _cherie_ , we will fight soon. But not now." She said and threw a smoke grenade on the ground and disappeared. I placed my mask down and scowled. ' **God, how is Lena gonna deal with this.** ' I thought and started to swing to a safehouse.

-The next day Lena's POV in Watchpoint Gibraltar-

"SHE DID WHAT!?" I screamed at Peter who held his head down. "She kissed me, I don't know why. But she caught me off guard." He said. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand." I said and smiled at him. "Well, I am going to take a shower, I feel as if I have been violated. By a smurf of all things." He grumbled and trudged off to the shower. I chuckled and walked to the mess hall. I grabbed two bowls of cereal for me and Peter and waited for him to show up. He walked in and waved.

We grabbed our breakfast and sat next to each other. Peter was still moping around after being kissed by Widowmaker. "Ew, I think she used tongue. Ugh!" He said spitting in a napkin. I giggled and he glared at me. "It's not funny!" He yelled and sighed. He continued to eat his cereal. "Oh come now Peter, it was a tactic to get in your head. Don't give her the satisfaction." I said smiling to him.

He sighed and nodded. We finished our breakfast and took care of our bowls. We then walked over to Soldier 76 to see if we had a mission. "Good, Agent's Spiderman and Tracer, I want you two to go on a recon mission in Egypt. Something tells me Talon might make a move for the God Program AI." He told us. We nodded and headed off to our room to get our gear. I placed my shoes on as I had everything.

"Nice crocs." Peter snickered. "They are not crocs!" I complained. "No, they are crocs." He retorted. I huffed at him and pouted. He put an arm around my waist and smiled at me. "Oh come now, don't be like that now." He said kissing my forehead. "You're lucky I like you. Or I would have pummeled you for that." I said smiling. "Oh, I heard McCree say they were crocs." He said. "WHAT!?" I yelled and went to look for McCree.

-Peter's POV-

I heard a loud "Ow!" come from the cowboy and grabbed the rest of my gear and walked out. "Really Pete? You gonna sell me out?" McCree said holding his cheek that had a red handmark. I nudged him. "Well I had to save my own skin." I said in a pleading tone. "I'll get you back." He grumbled and shuffled off.

"Ready luv?" Lena said to me. "Let's go." I said and we boarded a plan. Pharah came with us to get us past security and other nonsense. We landed at the airport and cloaked the ship. We walked through Cairo and picked an apartment that Winston set us up with. I set my equipment down until it was my webshooters and decided to do recon.

"You sure luv?" Lena asked and Pharah gave me a confused look. I activated my cloaking device and disappeared from their sight and reappeared next to Lena. "Yeah, I'm sure." I said making Lena jump. "Ok, but be back before dinner. Got it?" Lena said and I nodded. I opened the door and shot a web at a passing helicopter and waved bye to them. They looked as I was shot out of my spot and in the air.

' **Ahh, this is the life.** ' I thought. ' _ **What about me? Am I just some dead weight?**_ ' Deadpool said. ' **Oh lord, now I have to deal with you here. Great just my luck.** ' I thought and continued to swing throughout Cairo. I landed on a building near the 'Temple of Anubis' as Pharah told me.

I cloaked and snuck past security and went deeper inside the 'Temple'. I walked and noticed a group of scientists break off towards the AI sarcophagus. I followed them and saw Widowmaker rip off her disguise and plugged in a flash drive. I noticed more goons rip off their disguises and arm themselves.

"Hey, Pharah, Tracer, I have visual of Widowmaker and Talon goons in the AI room." I radioed to them. "Roger, I'll report it to security." Pharah said and soon security forces appeared.

"Crap, someone must've talked about our plan." I heard a goon say and I dropped down in front of them. I decloaked and kicked his gun out of his hand and shot the rest in the shoulders with surprising speed. Widowmaker looked and scowled.

"Ah ' _mon cherie,_ ' seems I've caught you again." I mocked her. She smirked and pulled out a trigger. "Crap, there are bombs in the base." I told the security detail and Widowmaker chuckled.

"Ah, wrong again, _cherie_ , you are the bomb. Or should I say, have a poison in you that with flow in your bloodstream when I press this button." She informed me. I glared at her. "What do you want?" I asked. She walked forward and hit me over the head. "You _cherie_." She said as I lost consciousness.

-Lena's POV-

We arrived at the Temple and noticed people running out. We managed to get through and headed off into the area that held the AI. I saw Talon goons on the ground and saw Widowmaker load Peter in a dropship from a hole she made in the building.

"No, Pete!" I yelled and blinked forward. Widowmaker laughed and shot me in the shoulder. "Next time I won't miss." She said and they disappeared.

"Peter." I said and fell to my knees as I held my wound. "Mercy, this is Pharah, Lena is injured and Peter was taken by Widowmaker." She said in her radio. I looked and saw Peter's mask on the ground and grabbed it. ' **No, I will find you Peter.** ' I thought and got up and left with Pharah and headed back to base.

-Peter's POV unknown Talon base-

I woke up to bright dim lights and me chained to a chair. I struggled until I heard Widowmaker laugh. "Don't worry _cherie_ , you are not breaking out of those bonds." She said circling me. She pulled a chair in front of me and sat down. "What do you want Smurfette?" I snapped at her. She mockingly put her hand to her chest. "I'm not going to hurt you Spider, all I want is to know about Overwatch and their plans." She said. I glared and spat at her. "I don't talk with terrorists." I said.

She smacked my face and I chuckled. "You're never going to get anything out of me. Kill me, but my friends with be more than happy to deal with you in a manner that might not suit well for their way." I said with a smirk. She chuckled and knelt in front of me. "Back off." I said before I gave her a head butt. She punched me in the face and I felt blood run down my face.

"I can do this all day. I'll never sell out my friends. Because they." I said before an explosion rocked the building. "Will always be there to help me." I said with the last of my strength breaking my bonds. I kicked her in the face and started to run until Widowmaker pressed the button on the trigger. I fell to my knees and grabbed my chest.

I coughed. "Nothing….a….little…..poison…..could hurt me." I managed out weakly as my team came in the room. Lena saw me and went to run next to me until Widowmaker stood in front of me.

"He's got about 5 minutes to live, I want information of your plans, or this one dies." She demanded. "Don't….say….anything…" I said weakly. Widowmaker kicked me and I fell backwards. "What do you want to know?" Lena said through gritted teeth.

"Everything, Watchpoints, skills, weaknesses, everything." She demanded. Mercy looked at me and turned around to create something. With the last of my strength I jumped on Widowmaker and forced her to give me a piggyback ride. I held on as she thrashed to get me off. Lena, Dva, and Lucio helped me by also interfering and punching and kicking Widowmaker.

Mercy pulled out a syringe just as Widowmaker threw me towards Mercy. She knelt and injected I guessed was the antidote and felt myself feeling better. I did the logically thing and ran behind a wall and threw up.

"Ugh, I think I can still taste Widow's lipstick. Ew!" I complained and thanked Mercy. I looked back and saw Widowmaker was gone. ' **Damn, oh well, at least I am feeling better.** ' I thought and helped Lena up. Hana and Lucio were fine except for a few bruises and cuts. Lena had a twisted ankle, three cracked ribs, and a concussion. I picked her up bridal style and she yelped a little. She smiled and placed her head under my chin.

"Well, besides three cracked ribs, a concussion, and a twisted ankle, Lena will be fine." Mercy said inspecting her. We boarded the dropship and left for the Watchpoint. We arrived in two hours and me and Mercy walked to the infirmary and I placed her on a bed. Dr. Ziegler ran tests and wrapped Lena's ankle in a splint and fixed her concussion and ribs with her staff.

"Well, no concussion and broken ribs. But you need to stay off that leg for a day or two. Doctor's orders." Dr. Ziegler ordered Lena and she sighed. I smiled and thanked the doctor and picked Lena up. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I guess I can get used to this pampered life style. I might just want to get injured again." She teased and I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead. I walked to our room and opened the door. I placed her on the bed and used two pillows to prop her leg. She grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels on the television.

"Hey, can you get me a cup of milk and cookies?" Lena asked. I looked at her and she smiled nervously. "Yes my queen, would you like me to polish your crown?" I said in a horrible British accent. "Yes, my squire. And after you are done, I would require a foot rub." She said in a demanding tone. I smiled and left to get her cookies and milk. I came back to her watching 'Young Justice'. I placed her cookies and milk on the nightstand next to her.

I sat on the edge of the bed and removed her shoes and tossed them next to door. I began rubbing her feet and massaged her toes. She yelped and moaned. "Oh god Peter, that hits the spot." She said. I smiled and began tickling her uninjured foot. She went wide eyed and started laughing. "Ow luv, stop it please, it tickles." She laughed uncontrollably. "I mean it Peter, stop!" she said still giggling. I guess I should have stopped as I got her foot in my gut and fell on the floor.

She calmed her laughing and looked at me. "You ok luv?" she asked. I gave her a thumbs up. She giggled and began opening her cookies and started dipping her cookies in the milk.

I crawled in next to her as she finished her milk. I grabbed it and the cookies and walked back to the hall and deposited them in their right place. I walked back and saw the TV was off and Lena sat on the bed. "What is it Lena?" I asked. "I need help in my pajamas." She pouted. I smiled and walked over. In a few minutes, Lena was in her pajamas. I repositioned her leg so I didn't hit it while we slept. I laid down next her and she turned and wrapped her arm under may back and on my stomach and placed her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her and felt her sleeping. After a while, I felt sleep overwhelm me.

 **A/N: So, another chapter down. Thank you for reading my friends. I hope to have more chapters out soon. Tata for now peeps.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Peter's POV 500,000 ft. above Gibraltar-

It was getting very crowded in the plane. We had just returned from a routine mission. It was me, Lena, Zarya, Reinhardt, and Soldier 76 in the plane. I sighed and unhooked my gear and put it in corner. Lena saw and gave me a confused look. I pointed outside and opened the hangar door.

"Peter! What are you doing!?" Zarya screamed over the wind. "Checking out. See ya on the ground!" I called falling out into the open air.

-Lena's POV-

I smirked and chuckled. "What are you laughing about Lena? He just jumped out without a parachute!" Zarya argued.

"Oh, he does that all the time. I wouldn't worry about it." I replied. Zarya looked at Reinhardt and Soldier 76. They chuckled and nodded. I looked out and saw Peter falling in the air.

-Peter's POV-

 _ **~Where No One Goes by: Jonsi plays-**_

I felt the wind rush past me. I honestly felt more alive doing this than going on mission or anything. I looked and saw the beautiful orange, red, and blue colors of the sunset. I sighed and continued to fall.

"WOOHOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked down and saw Dr. Ziegler, Fareeha, and Hana look in horror at me falling.

"Fareeha, catch him!" Dr. Ziegler yelled. Before she could boost jump to catch me, I shot a web out and swung low next to them.

"HI!" I yelled and flew next to them swinging away. I flew back into the air and felt the wind.

' **Ah, this is the life. The wind, how it feels so free. But I can only enjoy this for now. That is why I envy the birds and all flying beings.** ' I thought and felt myself falling back to earth. I shot out a web and used the momentum to land by the hangar as the plane came in for a landing.

Zarya walked out and punched my arm. "Don't ever scare me like that, warn me when you're going to do it again." She said with an angry look. I nodded and held my arm. Lena walked over and smirked.

 _ **~Music Ends~**_

"Y'know luv, Zarya will kill you if you do that again." Lena said chuckling. "I know, that's the point of a surprise." I said chuckling. I removed my mask and pulled Lena in for a kiss. "Like that was." I said smiling at her.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Hana said walking past us. I looked at her and smiled. "Oh come on, don't be like that Hana." I said pushing her. She scoffed and walked off. I saw her smile as she walked by.

"She's a real firecracker. I hope she finds someone to be crazy with her." I said. We walked back to the plane to grab my gear and walk off to our room. I tossed the gear to the corner and flopped on the bed. I sighed and felt a weight hit my stomach.

"Oof! Lena, you're heavier that you look." I squeaked from her weight. "Ugh, Peter, I'm hurt." She said feigning hurt. I chuckled and pulled her in for kiss. She smiled and hopped off, much to my relief, and laid down on the bed and turned on the television.

"There is never anything good on." Lena complained. She sighed and a strand of hair fell down over her face. She looked at it and blew it back. I smiled and thought it was cute when that happened. Her Chronal Bracelet was on so she could relax more without the Accelerator. She was dressed in casual clothes. She was wearing shorts that reached her knees and wearing a white tank top while wearing her bomber's jacket. She pulled out her phone and started to scroll around out of boredom. She was also eating bubblegum and blew a bubble that reached a decent size and it popped covering her mouth.

She huffed and pulled the gum back in and continued to scroll through on her phone. I thought it was cute when she did that and chuckled. She looked at me and scrunched her eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "You." I said smiling at her. She blushed and smiled. I put an arm around her and held her close. "I am glad to have met you too, Lena Oxton." I said as I placed my chin on her head. She nuzzled my chest and sighed. "I am glad to have met you, Peter Parker." She said. I smiled and held her close.

" **Agent's SpiderMan, Tracer. Please report to the mission room.** " Athena's voice said through the intercom. I sighed and Lena huffed.

"It's like we never get any time together." Lena huffed and got up to change into her combat gear. I got up and strapped my gear on and placed my mask on. I pulled out a pistol and cocked it back to load a bullet into the chamber.

' _ **Light weight weapons.**_ ' Deadpool said. ' **Shut up.** ' I thought. I looked and saw Lena walked out with her familiar orange leggings and her Chronal Accelerator on her chest. She put her goggles on and smiled.

I sighed. "No rest for the weary." I said opening the door for Lena. I followed close behind. We arrived at the mission room to see Angela, Soldier 76, and Winston standing there. We stood next to each other and waited for the mission debrief.

"Well, considering on all accounts of missions you two have taken we decided." Soldier 76 started. He looked at Angela and Winston. Winston nodded and Angel put on a smile. "We have decided, that you two deserve time off from missions. So you are hereby on leave until further notice." He finished.

We both looked at each other and back at them. I took my mask off and looked at them. "You're not pulling our legs here. Right?" I asked. ' _ **No you doofus, that means you get to spend time with your lady friend.**_ ' Deadpool teased. "No, I am not 'pulling your leg'. That's the right saying, right?" Soldier 76 said confused. I looked at Lena and smiled. I grabbed her waist and swung her in the air.

"Haha! No more missions!" I said still swinging her. "Haha, ok luv calm down. Put me down." She giggled. I placed her down and smiled. Angela giggled and Winston smiled. 76 nodded and ushered us out.

We stood outside the mission room as 76 closed the door. I looked at her and smiled. "So, what did you want to do?" I asked her. She stood there and started to think. I sighed and crossed my arms while leaning on the wall.

"Well, how about we get a small cabin and camp out for the rest our days off?" she asked. I smiled and grabbed her waist. "Sounds perfect." I said kissing her. We walked back to our room and began packing. I kept a spare suit and web shooters in my closet here. I placed the one I was wearing in my travel bag. I put at least two months of clothes in my travel bag and grabbed 4 bottles of toothpaste and other toiletries.

I looked over to see Lena packing a lot of clothes and a lot of shoes. "Lena, you do know it will be just a vacation and not the end of the world right?" I asked. She looked at me and blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess I kind of got carried away." She laughed. I walked over and grabbed her crocs and put them in the bag and a pair of running shoes. I grabbed her bag and tossed it over my shoulder and grabbed my travel bag. "Ready?" I asked. "Yeah." She replied. We walked out the door and started for the door.

"You sure you don't want me to grab one of the bags?" Lena asked. "Yes, I got it Lena." I said. We trudged off to the jet and boarded. I input coordinates to land us at the airport. I sat back and relaxed while we took off.

"This is going to be amazing!" Lena said jumping into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my next and kissed me. I smiled and placed my head on her shoulder. I breathed in her honey shampoo she used. After a few minutes, we landed at an airport and disembarked. We landed somewhere in rural Western New York.

I pulled up a map of places to camp. Alleghany State Park was close. "How about this place?" I asked pointing to the Park. "Nah, how about here?" She asked pointing to an empty area. I zoomed in on the area and noticed a small cabin.

"How?" I asked looking at the small cabin. "I've got my ways." Lena said putting her hands on her hips. I chuckled and hailed a cab to take us to the Park.

We stopped by a dirt road and paid the cabbie. He waved goodbye and drove off. I holstered the bags and walked up the road to the cabin. Lena giggled and ran ahead. I jogged to keep up and found Lena standing by the driveway. I dropped our bags and placed my hands on my knees and breathed heavily to catch my breath.

Lena was infatuated with the little cabin and ran over and looked over every inch. I grabbed the bags and trudged over to her.

"Oh Peter this is place is cute!" she said all giddy. I smiled and walked over. "Well first, we need to unpack." I said lugging our bags to the cabin. Lena opened the door and started to look around. She ran to and from while I brought the bags to the bedroom. I tossed Lena's bag on the bed and started to put our clothes in the dresser. Lena was still running around while I finished putting our clothes in the dresser. I tossed our shoes in the closet and placed the bags in the corner.

I flopped on the bed and yawned. Lena came in and jumped onto my waist. "Oof! Lena!" I complained. She beamed her beautiful smile at me and kissed me before getting off and laying down next to me.

"This is nice Peter, I love this." She said holding my hand. I smiled and looked out the window to see it was still light out.

"Let's go get some subs and sit outside on the porch." I said getting up. She smiled and got up to get ready. I looked at in my wallet and saw I had 500 on me right now. I looked and saw Lena change into casual clothes and placed glasses on.

"What's with the glasses?" I asked. "So no one finds out my identity luv." She said. I smiled and opened the door for her. She kissed my cheek and smiled. "Well aren't you the gentleman?" she teased.

We walked down the path and saw an old car. It was still salvageable. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala. It was still in good condition. Just a little rust here and there. I opened the door and saw the keys were in the ignition.

' **Man, who would get rid of a beauty like this?** ' I wondered. Lena walked around it as I got in. I turned it over and got something.

"Holy! She's still kicking!" I said surprised. Lena looked at me with a confused look. "Yeah, it still works. We need gas, but petroleum reserves dried out years ago." Lena said. I looked around and found a gas can that still had some ethanol left. I grabbed it and poured it in the gas tank. I turned the car over and felt it purr.

"Haha! And we have LIFE!" I said proudly. I got out of the car and heard it rumble. I walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for Lena. She smiled and got it. I got in on the driver's side and grasped the wheel.

"Comfy." Lena said snuggling into the leather seat. I smiled and started to drive out of the patch of grass it was forgotten in. We drove past some towns and stopped at a Subway to get our subs.

Lena got the philly cheesesteak. I settled with a meatball sub. We grabbed our subs and walked outside. A couple of people saw our car and started to flock to it.

'Oh goodness me, it's a '67 Impala.' 'These things are rare!' they murmured. I sighed and walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for Lena.

"Son, I am willing to give you 500,000 dollars for that car." A man said to me. "Sorry, not for sale. But, do you know where I can find a gas station for this?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Down the road a bit. Are you sure you're not selling?" the man asked. He was basically pleading. "Yes, I'm sure." I said and got in the driver's side. I started the car and backed out and drove to the gas station.

"Huh, that man was willing to give 500,000 bucks for this?" Lena asked. "I guess it's an antique." I said. She chuckled as we made it to the gas station. I filled her up and got two gas cans just in case. After getting the needed gas, we drove back to the small cabin. I opened the door for Lena as she walked out with the subs. We sat on the steps of porch as we finished our subs. I watched the sunset until Lena looked over and snagged a bite from my sub.

"Hey, you have your own!" I complained. She smiled gulped down her bite. "Sorry, I was still hungry. Besides, there was a carnival going on in that town." She said looking at me with her puppy dog eyes. I sighed and smiled. I wrapped up the rest of my sub and placed it in the fridge and walked back outside to see Lena already in the car.

"Get a move on!" She yelled from the car. "Ok, ok, I'm going." I said and entered the driver's side. I started the car and drove back to the small town and parked in a large parking lot and hopped out. Lena was already far ahead of me. She looked all around at the games, rides, and food.

"Oh Peter! Can I get these?" She asked pointing at curly fries with cheese on top. "But we just ate." I said. "Please!" She asked again. This time she pulled her secret card. She gave me the puppy dog eyes again.

"Fine, but one of these day, that is not going to work on me." I said with a smile. She smiled and grabbed my arm and pulled me in line. "But, one of these days, you're going to pull my arm out of its socket." I grumbled. She smiled and kissed my cheeks.

After a few minutes, she ordered a large curly fry with cheese on top. We grabbed our order and brought it to a small table. I picked at it a few, because I was full. ' _ **No, you just don't want to eat it all.**_ ' Deadpool said. ' **Why are you here?** ' I complained. ' _ **Because you love me**_ **.** ' Deadpool teased. I sighed and watched as Lena devoured the rest and smiled. I grabbed a napkin and began wiping her face as there was excess cheese all over.

She smiled as I wiped the rest away. "Thanks luv." She said. We got up and threw our trash away and began to walk around the carnival to see what was good.

We stopped at a booth and Lena wanted to get a giant plushy of a cat. I walked over and asked how to get it.

"Three balls, hit all the targets and you get it. Also, that'll be 5 dollars." The man said. I placed the 5 dollars on the table and he gave me the three balls. I sighed and threw each ball at all the targets. The man grabbed the plushy cat to me and I gave it to Lena. She went wide eyed and smiled all giddy.

"Thank you Peter. It's so cute!" She said holding the cat plushy. I smiled as we walked around. We saw a 'Gravitron ride' and this time I was the one pulling Lena along.

"Calm down luv." She said laughing. She saw the ride and smiled. I gave two tickets for the ride as me and Lena took spots next to each other. More people piled in. The ride began slowly then went very fast. I looked over at Lena as she tried to get up but was instantly slammed back. I laughed at her antics.

"Not funny luv!" she yelled. But she was laughing along with me. After a few minutes, the ride stopped. We both walked out feeling very dizzy. I was giggling uncontrollably at Lena. She was trying her best not to throw up.

"It's not *Blech* funny!" Lena said. I laughed a little and sat her on a bench. She placed her head on my shoulder to focus herself on not throwing up.

"Let me go get you a water." I said getting to up and going to a drink booth.

-Lena's POV-

' **Oh great, I feel like I am going to throw up my insides.** ' I thought as I sat with my hands on my head. 'Ugh." I said and started to breath slowly. I heard some people walking and saw a group of guys looking at me.

"You alright miss?" a guy asked walking towards me. "Yeah, curly fries and the Gravitron, do not mix." I said. He chuckled and pulled out a bottle of water. "Here, this should help." He said.

"Thank you, but my date is bringing me a water." I said kindly declining. He looked at me and nodded. "Alright, hope you feel better." He said. The man was walking away, but the rest looked at each other and rushed forward. They all grabbed me and stuffed a cloth in my mouth.

"Come on, before that guy shows up." One of them said. I struggled against their grasp, but it was an iron grip. I looked and saw Peter walking and tried my best to scream for him.

-Peter's POV-

I walked back to the bench and saw Lena wasn't there. ' **She must've went behind a bush to yak.** ' I thought. I sat on the bench and looked to see a lot of footprints. ' **Weird, they all seem to be walking towards the bench.** ' I thought and examined the area more clearly. A man walked over and noticed me looking at the bench.

"Hey, aren't you that lady's date?" he asked me. "Yeah, did you see her?" I asked. He went wide eyed and looked around. "I think she was just kidnapped." He said. I looked at him and began to look around. "Come to think of it, I did hear a muffled scream." I said and looked around.

"I think I know where to go." The man said and jogged to an alleyway. I followed and saw a group of guys and saw. "LENA!" I yelled and went on a full sprint. The man followed close behind.

The group of guys looked at us and brought out knives and guns. "You best walk away, or something will happen to the missus." One man said holding a gun to Lena's head. She struggled against the cuffs and glared at him.

"Release her." The man said next to me. "Why should we do that?" the man holding the gun asked. "Because you're busted." The man said holding a badge up. He took out his radio and called in for backup. Soon, the place was swarmed with a dozen police officers. The man looked around and grabbed Lena and held the gun to her head.

"One move, and the girl dies." He said. No one noticed I slipped away and appeared behind the guy and grabbed his gun. "How the?" he said before I smacked him over the head and grabbed Lena. The officer walked over and cuffed the man while everyone else just held their hands up.

I undid the binds on Lena and pulled out the cloth as she jumped into my arms. "Oh thank god, I was frightened. They wanted to do bad things." She said crying a little. "It's ok, I've got you." I said holding her.

"Sorry to break the reunion, but I am Officer James Riddle. I would like to ask some questions." The man said. Lena nodded and walked over with him. I looked down at the pistol I have and pulled out the clip. It had only on bullet.

' **I guess he was going to kill Lena, but only had one bullet to defend himself.** ' I thought. Lena came back over along with Officer Riddle. "Thank you, now drive safe you two." He said before walking away. Lena looked at me and smiled. "Ok, I guess no more carnivals." I said. She nodded. "I second that." She said.

We left for the car and soon we were on our way. Lena was passed out in the back snoring away while clutching the cat plushy. I got an idea and headed off to the ASPCA and decided to adopt a feline friend for her.

I got out of the car and walked in. The man at the desk smiled. "Welcome, are you planning on adopting?" he asked. "Yes please." I said with a smile. I looked around at the wide selection of the animals. I looked at the felines and saw a grey cat with beautiful green eyes. Its name was Piper and she was a female. She was given away to the ASPCA from her owners. I looked and saw as she walked over and rubbed against the bars and meowed.

"I think I'll take this one." I said rubbing my finger on her head. He smiled and brought up the adoption papers. After a few minutes, I was the proud owner of a female cat and I was also given a large bag with necessities for her.

"She is gonna love you." I said to Piper. She looked at me and started meowing away. "Shhh, we don't want to wake her." I said. I placed her in the passenger's side and placed a blanket over her. I hopped into the driver's side and drove back to our cabin. I opened the passenger door and grabbed Piper's cage and let her loose in the house. I went back and picked Lena up and brought her to the bedroom. I took off her clothes with care and placed pajamas on her. I placed her in the bed and tucked her in.

I walked down to the kitchen and saw Piper looking around. She was very excited. She ran up to me and started to rub against my legs.

'Glad you like the place." I said to the cat and walked to the TV to watch some shows. After an hour, I looked and saw it was 2:00 in the morning. I guess the TV was on a little loud as Lena stumbled out of the room.

"Pete, turn the telly off. It's 2-." She stopped when she saw Piper poke her head up at her. She looked at me and then the cat. She walked over and sat next to me looking at Piper. Piper got and stretched and walked over to Lena. She sniffed her and meowed lightly.

"Peter, is she?" she started. "Your cat? Yes, yes she is." She looked at me with a smile and grasped Piper. She meowed at Lena and then circled around her and laid on her lap. Lena looked at me and kissed me. 'Thank you Peter. I love her." She said stroking the cat's fur. I smiled and felt drowsy.

"Well, I *Yawn* am getting tired. Have fun with her." I said and got up and left for the bedroom. I laid on the bed and started to fall asleep until Lena waked in with Piper in tow. She placed Piper on the bed, who proceeded to bite and attack my toes. Lena laid down next to me and soon was fast asleep. Piper walked between un and curled in a ball at the base of the bed and soon was fast asleep.

I felt sleep overwhelm me and soon I was snoozing away.

 **A/N: Finally, got another chapter down for this loving story. Sorry I didn't update this story sooner. I was caught up in 'The Lost Knight'. Hopefully somewhere down the road, I'll have more chapters out. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Peter's POV The Next Morning-

I woke up to Piper on my face. I opened my eyes to fur everywhere. "Piper, get off please." I pleaded with the cat. She got up and stretched and waltzed over to Lena and laid on her side. I smiled and looked at Lena as she was sleeping peacefully. She breathed in through her nose and out of her mouth. I smiled lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, 5 more minutes Peter." She said rolling over. Piper meowed and ran off to some other part of the house. I got up and stretched. I walked to the fridge and realized we didn't have any food. I sighed and looked at my wallet. I had 450 dollars left. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down a note.

 _Lena,_

 _I went to get food for the cabin. I'll be back in a few._

 _Peter_

I opened the door and grabbed my keys and got into my car. I turned it over and drove off to find a grocery store.

-Lena's POV-

I woke up and yawned. I saw Peter wasn't in bed. I went and grabbed fresh clothes and hopped into the shower. I walked out in fresh clothes and feeling better. I saw Piper running up to me and meow as she wrapped around my legs.

"Hi there luv." I said kneeling down and picked her up. She meowed and licked my cheek. "Aww, you're just a cute little thing aren't you." I said petting her head. She meowed more and jumped out of my arms and ran off to explore more of the cabin. I walked to the fridge and saw a note from Peter on the counter.

"I guess that's one thing we forgot before we came here." I said to myself. I hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. I realized it also came with Netflix. ' **Ehh, what the hell.** ' I thought. I turned on Netflix and flipped through the shows available. I stopped on a show called ' _The Flash_ '. After watching the first 3 episodes, I came to the fact it was an awesome show. I heard the car pull into the driveway and paused the show and opened the door to see Peter grabbing out tons of bags.

I picked up Piper and put her in the bathroom and closed the door so she didn't escape. I ran back to the door to see Peter struggling to get in. I opened the door and he walked to the fridge and dumped the bags on the floor. "There, are still more….bags." he said out of breath. I smiled and walked out to the car to see 6 bags and 2 jugs of milk. I grabbed the 6 bags with one arm, and used my hand to carry the 2 jugs.

I helped put the groceries in the fridge and the pantry. He also grabbed about 2 1500 plastic plates for us. He also grabbed 2 bags of cat food for Piper. After everything was in its place, Peter fell on the couch. I smiled and walked over and laid down next with him. Piper jumped up with us and meowed.

"Hi Piper." He said rubbing her chin. She meowed and jumped and scampered off. Peter chuckled and rubbed my shoulder and kissed me. "Good morning." He said. I smiled and nuzzled his chest. "Come on, I got us breakfast." He said. I got up and followed him and saw two bags from McDonalds on the counter. He pulled out an Egg McMuffin and hot cakes for me. Along with 2 sausage burritos, a hash brown and a large orange juice.

"Thanks luv." I said and started to eat. Peter walked over with 2 sausage burritos, a hash brown, a Bacon Egg and Cheese bagel. He sat next to me and played the episode I was on.

"Don't you want to watch the first episode?" She asked. "Nah, besides, I just want to relax with you." He said. I sighed and smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to an arcade." I said getting up. "What did you have in mind?" He asked. I opened the hologram map and looked for any close arcades. "How about here luv?" I asked and pointed to a Dave&Busters in Buffalo. "Sure, let me refill Piper's bowl and fill another just in case we're gone for a long time. Also, 2 large water bowls." He said. As he went to do this, I did some research on Buffalo and found out it was kind of a dangerous neighborhood.

I walked into the room and grabbed a big backpack and shoved my pistols and Accelerator in. I also tossed Peter's costume and web shooters and two pistols for him. ' **Just in case.** ' I thought. I turned to see Peter standing in the doorway. "What's with the bag?" He asked. "Well, I kind of read up on Buffalo. Turns out, it's not really a great place." I said. He walked over and looked in the bag.

"Little overkill?" He asked with a smile. "Can't be too careful luv." I retorted. He shifted through and grabbed his costume and tossed it back in the closet. "I think I'll only need is the mask." He said. I smiled at him and zipped up the backpack. I kissed him and started to walk to the door. Piper ran up and meowed. "Oh don't you worry my little munchkin. I'll be back soon." I said kneeling down and giving her a kiss. She looked at me and meowed and scampered off.

"I still can't believe you got a cat." I said smiling at Peter. "Hey, I saw you clutching that plushy cat last night." He said. I smiled and playfully punched his arm. We walked outside to the car and Peter started it up and soon, we were rumbling down the highway to Buffalo.

-Peter's POV-

As we rumbled down the highway, I remembered I snooped around the car and found some old discs with music on them. I picked up one that read ' _ **Foo Fighters**_ '. I remembered listening to them in my world and loved their music. I put the disc in and changed to ' _ **Long Road To Ruin**_ '. I heard the music start to pour in.

 **Here now don't make a sound  
Say have you heard the news today?  
One flag was taken down  
To raise another in its place  
A heavy cross you bear  
A stubborn heart remains unchanged  
No home, no life, no love  
No stranger singing in your name**

I looked at Lena as she looked at me. I started to sing a little and saw Lena rolled her eyes.

" **Maybe the season  
The colours change in the valley skies  
Dear God I've sealed my fate  
Running through hell, heaven can wait**

 **Long road to ruin there in your eyes  
Under the cold streetlights  
No tomorrow, no dead end in sight**

 **Let's say we take this town  
No king or queen of any state  
Get up to shut it down"**

I sang and saw Lena start chuckling. "You know this song luv?" She asked. "Yeah, I used to listen to them back in my world." I replied. She smiled and started to sing.

" **Open the streets and raise the gates  
I know one wall to scale  
I know a field without a name  
Head on without a care  
Before it's way too late**

 **Maybe the season  
The colours change in the valley skies  
Oh, God I've sealed my fate  
Running through hell, heaven can wait"**

She sang. I looked at her in awe. She stopped and looked at me. I was mesmerized at her voice. I didn't know we started to drift to the side and I jerked the wheel to the right. "Focus on the road luv, not me." Lena said laughing. I smiled. "Wanna finished it together?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

" **Long road to ruin there in your eyes  
Under the cold streetlights  
No tomorrow, no dead ends**

 **Long road to ruin there in your eyes  
Under the cold streetlights  
No tomorrow, no dead end in sight**

 **For every piece to fall in place  
Forever gone without a trace  
Your horizon takes its shape  
No turning back, don't turn that page**

 **Come now, I'm leaving here tonight  
Come now, let's leave it all behind  
Is that the price you pay?  
Running through hell, heaven can wait**

 **Long road to ruin there in your eyes  
Under the cold streetlights  
No tomorrow, no dead ends**

 **Long road to ruin there in your eyes  
Under the cold streetlights  
No tomorrow, no dead ends**

 **Long road to ruin there in your eyes  
Under the cold streetlights  
No tomorrow, no dead end in sight"**

As we finished the song, we arrived at the Walden Galleria Mall. It was 6:00 pm and the arcade was still opened. I found a decent parking spot and parked near the building. I pulled out my wallet and saw I had 150 dollars. "Ok, we can use 50 bucks for each, then separate 40 bucks and then 5 dollars." I said. She nodded and I got out. I jogged across the back and opened the door for Lena. I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Quite the gentleman are you?" Lena said I smiled and kissed her. "For you, every time." I said and offered her my arm. She chuckled and wrapped her arm around mine. We walked into the mall and headed off to the arcade. We got our cards and started walking around the place to looked for games to play.

I challenged Lena to a game of air hockey. I won with 5-4. Lena just chuckled and walked over to a basketball shooting game. She slid her card and the basketballs fell forward. With such accuracy, she began throwing in 3's. After the time ended, she had 50 points. She was rewarded with 150 tickets. [ **A/N: Yeah I don't know how the ticket system goes. Sue me.** ] She smiled at her achievement. We both walked over to a game that required speed. It had the option for two players and I looked at Lena. She smiled and walked on the platform.

I slid my card twice to register us both. I stretched a little and got ready. "3…2….1 Start!" The female voice said. What followed was a series of buttons being pressed by both me and Lena. After a minute passed, the bonus round started. We pressed, with lightning speed, all of the buttons before the three seconds passed. I looked and saw I had earned 50 tickets. I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked at Lena as she caught her breath. She smiled and laughed. "That was fun." She said.

After two hours, we amassed over 4,000 tickets each. I looked around and saw Lena use her winnings to get a couple of sour foods and a small plushy. I picked the nerf gun and thought of many ways to shoot Lena with it. I chuckled under my breath and placed it in the bag before Lena could see it. We walked back out to the parking lot and saw a group of people surrounding our car. I saw they were armed. I pulled Lena aside.

"Those guys are armed. Go distract them and I'll do the rest." I said grabbing the backpack. She nodded and walked over. I took my coat off and stuffed it into the backpack and grabbed my mask and web shooters. I placed my mask on and equipped my web shooters. I slung the backpack on my back and looked and saw Lena walk over.

"Hey luvs, I see you like enjoying my car. What can I help you with?' Lena asked. "We want your car." The man said. "Why?" She asked. "So we can sell it." He replied. "Sorry luvs, can't let you do that." She retorted. "Yeah? What you gonna do about it?" He threatened. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything. He is." She said.

On cue, I swung forward and dropped in front of them. "Oh crap, it's the SpiderMan!" He said backing off. "Are these men giving you trouble ma'am?" I asked Lena. "Yeah, they are trying to steal my car." She said. I looked at them and moved forward. The man dropped his pipe and took off. The rest followed his example and fled.

"Hahaha! Oh how they ran! That was amazing!" I said holding my stomach. "Oh, one of them pissed themselves!" Lena laughed pointing to a stream of piss. I howled with laughter. After a few minutes, I calmed myself down and opened the door for Lena. She got in and I walked over and placed the backpack near our winnings in the backseat and took my mask off along with my web shooters.

"One of these days luv, you need to teach me how to use these." She said holding my web shooters. "Soon. Just not today." I said. She placed them next to my mask and I pulled out. After a few hours, we arrived back at the cabin. I unlocked the door and Piper came running up to us meowing.

"Hi Piper! Oh I missed you!" Lena said kneeling down to pick up the small furball. Piper meowed and started to lick her face. "Haha! She's like a dog in a cat's body." Lena said laughing. She placed her on the ground and she scampered away. Lena walked after her. I smiled and pulled out some food to make for us.

I made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for us. I brought the soup and stack of grilled cheese sandwiches to the counter and turned the TV on. "Lena, dinner's ready!" I called out. She came running out with Piper hot on her trail. She fell to the floor and Piper ran up her leg, past her torso and stopped at her face. She licked her and meowed. "I love you too munchkin." She said holding Piper. Piper meowed and ran off to eat. Lena got up and sat next to me as I flipped channels. She snagged it from me and switched it back to ' _The Flash_ ' on Netflix. We sat and ate until it hit 11:00. Lena was sleeping soundly on my shoulder. I smiled and picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. I removed her clothes with care and placed her in pajamas and tucked her in.

I walked out and cleaned our mess from dinner. I turned off the lights and the television and changed into pajamas. I walked outside and stood there looking at the moon. ' **I thought I'd never find love. I always thought, after Gwen, I wouldn't find anyone else. I guess I thought wrong. Lena is a beautiful person. I would love to spend the rest of my days with her.** ' I thought. I smiled and took one last glance at the moon and walked back into the bedroom. I crawled in next to Lena and placed my arm around her. She snuggled in close and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N: Yas! So much love. I feel all giddy inside writing this. I might have a new story up later on, but I don't know if I want to. I'll think about. Anyways, thanks for reading peeps and as always, stay classy. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV Peter and Lena_ ~

"Ok, now Lena, fire the web at that branch!" Peter called to her. She looked and saw the branch he was talking about. She breathed in and exhaled. She was frightened a little, but she shook it off.

' **Calm down Lena. You've seen Peter do this plenty of times.** ' She thought. She aimed her wrist at the branch and fired a web. It sprang out and latched itself on the branch. Lena tugged at it to make sure it would hold her.

She took a deep breath. "Don't worry, I'll be here to catch you!" He yelled to her. She exhaled and jumped.

"Aie!" She screamed as she jumped of the roof of the cabin and swung upwards towards the air. Peter stared at her as she swung past him. She landed in the tree and looked down. Vertigo hit her bad as she quickly clung for dear life onto the tree branch.

"Peter! Help me!" She yelled down. Peter looked at her and dashed off and climbed the tree to where Lena was.

"Hey there, need a lift?" He asked with a smile. Lena let go of the tree and held onto Peter. She was trembling pretty bad.

"All right, all right I got you Lena. It's ok." He said holding the trembling Brit. He took the web shooter from her wrist and placed it on his and shot a web out. He then lowered himself and Lena to the ground.

"Sorry, I guess I am scared of heights." She said with a whimper. Peter looked at her and smiled.

"Lena Oxton, ace pilot, afraid of heights?" He asked with a chuckle. She frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut yer trap webhead." She spat and crossed her arms. "Oh come on Lena, I was just pokin' some fun. You don't have to get angry hun." He retorted with a smile. She sighed and dropped her arms.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was shocked to be that high. I've been on the ground since my accident. I forgot what flying was like." She said looking to the sky. Peter looked at her face as she smiled.

Lena felt the sun shine on her face as she reminisced on past memories of soaring into the air. She truly missed flying. She was tired of fighting on the ground, she wanted to fight in the air in a plane. But because of her Chronal Disassociation, she was grounded. She hated it, but she knew it was the right thing to do. If she was fighting in a plane, her Chronal Accelerator would be at high risk to be shot at by enemy fire.

Peter looked at her and hugged her. "I can guess what you're thinking. You can and will go flying." He said looking into her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked looking back at the other brunette.

"Because with your Chronal Bracelet, now you can fly." He said with a smile. She looked at Peter and tears started to well in her eyes. She grabbed Peter into a hug and cried.

Peter stroked her back and spoke words of comfort to the Brit. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Thank you Peter." She said with a smile as the tear marks remained. He smiled and wiped the tear tracks away and kissed her forehead.

"So, when do you want to go?" He asked.

~ _Watchpoint Gibraltar 3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

76 sighed as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. Angela was sitting next to him. She looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"76, you should get some rest. You've been at this for 12 hours now." She said giving him a smile. 76 sighed under his mask and got up. "Yeah, maybe some sleep would help." He walked off to his room and opened the door. He closed the door and locked the door.

He walked to the bathroom and flipped the light on. He took off his mask and looked at himself in the mirror.

"What have you done Jack?" He said to himself. Oh you didn't know? Soldier 76 is the deceased Strike Commander John 'Jack' Morrison. But don't tell anyone that! It's a secret remember.

He looked at his reflection. He raised a hand to his face as he traced the scars on his face. "I'm too old for this." He said.

"You looked better than I thought Jack." A voice was heard. He looked behind him to see his old teammate. The one he thought was killed by Widowmaker.

"You haven't changed a bit Ana." He said crossing his arms with a smile. Ana walked into the light. He saw an eyepatch that wrapped itself around her right eye and the same tattoo as her daughter Fareeha under her left eye. She had snow white hair and looked as if she could out run Tracer.

"So, you gonna just sit there or am I going to get a hug?" She asked with a smile. Jack smirked and hugged his long lost comrade.

"It's been to long Ana. What brings you back?" He asked walking out of the bathroom and sitting on a chair. Ana walked to the edge of the bed and looked him in the eye.

"Well, Talon has been trying to make weapons of mass destruction to destroy the world." She said. "What else is new?" He said with a smirk. "Well, that and you have a traitor in your midst." She said. Jack straightened up in his chair and leaned in.

"Who?" He asked. "I don't know yet, but I know someone has been feeding intel from here to Talon HQ." She said pulling out a recorder. She pulled up a small table and placed it on the surface. She pushed the 'Play' button.

" **How do we know this isn't some Overwatch trick?** " A gruff voice asked. " _ **Because, I never asked to join, I was practically forced too. I was happy where I was until I was dragged into this freak show again.**_ " A feminine voice replied. Jack tensed at this voice, it sounded familiar.

" **Well, we are happy you have supplied us with this information.** " The voice replied. " _ **Good, but don't hurt Spider Man, he's like a son to me.**_ " She begged.

Ana pushed the 'Stop' button. "See. Who do you think it is?" She asked. "I know it's a female member so we can rule out the men. But she said she was 'dragged into this freak show again'" He said.

"The only female members I remember joining Overwatch from the beginning are Lena, myself, and Angela. So, it has to be either Lena or Angela." She said.

"We narrowed down the list, but we still need to observe them quietly. We can't let them know we're onto them." He said. She nodded and walked to the window she came in. "I just hope we know what we're doing." She said finally before slipping out.

"I hope too Ana, I hope to." He said. Jack got up and placed his mask back on and unlocked his door as he opened it. He saw Angela walk by. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello 76, are you resting well I hope?" She asked. Jack looked at her and nodded. "Y-yeah, I just need to get some air." He said. She looked at him and nodded.

"Well don't stay out too long, you do need your rest." She replied cheerily and walked off to her room. Jack watched as she left into her room and sighed.

' **I could be paranoid, Angela can't possibly be the one. I guess I'm just losing it. Maybe, but I'd better keep an open mind and watch for any clues.** ' He thought and walked outside. He looked at the setting sun and sighed.

' **I just hope it's not Lena, for Peter's sake. I'd hate for him to be heartbroken.** ' He thought and sat down near the clear and watched as the sun set. He looked at the colorful streaks in the sky the sun made as it set.

After a few minutes, he felt himself dozing off to sleep.

~ _The Next Morning Jack's POV_ ~

I felt cold. I looked up and saw I was still at the cliff looking out at the sea. I looked at my clock and saw it read 6:30am. "Damn, I guess I must've fell asleep on the cliff." I said aloud and got up and stretched.

I felt a pop in arms and back and sighed in relief. "Not the best bed, but comfy none the less." I said and walked back to the base. I walked into the kitchen and saw Reinhardt, Angela, Torbjorn, and a new person.

"Ah, good morning 76, this is Agent Wadjet, she's a new recruit." Angela said with a smile. Wadjet looked at me and nodded. She walked up to me and held a hand out. I shook her hand and nodded to her.

"It's going to be great to fight with you Soldier 76." She said. My eyes widened as I realized it was Ana.

"Likewise Agent Wadjet." I said and let go of her hand and walked to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for myself.

~ _Lena and Peter 3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

"Are you sure about this Lena?" Peter asked. The two brunettes walked to the airport school and entered.

"Yeah Peter, why you scared?" She asked with a grin. "No, I'm just wondering if you're ready for this. It's been long hasn't it?" He asked. "Yeah, but I still know my way around a plane." She said with a determined smile.

"Ok, ladies first." He said opening the door for her. She smiled at him and waltzed into the lobby. They looked around the lobby and felt the cold A/C hit them.

They walked to the receptionist and signed up for Plane School. After getting the necessary papers done and over with, they were allowed to the planes. Lena dragged Peter to a small four passenger plane. The teacher came over to get in with them until Lena declined.

"I know what I'm doing luv, been doing this all my life. Well, except when I was a small girl." She said. The teacher protested that an observer needed to be present. She sighed and complied.

Her and Peter sat in the front while the teacher climbed in back. She turned the plane on and placed her headphones on to communicate with the rest of the passengers. She pulled out on the runway and began gaining speed and lifted off into the air.

The reached 40,000 ft and stayed at the altitude. Peter looked outside and gasped. "Wow, this is beautiful." He said looking at the fields in the countryside from the air. He was in awe at the sight that present. The teacher smiled at Peter.

"I'm glad you love the sight, are you new to the US?" He asked. "No, I was just mesmerized at how beautiful it was." Peter replied. He looked over at Lena and smiled. "There is also another sight that I think is beautiful." He said grinning.

Lena looked over at him and a light pink hit her cheeks. "Love ya too dweeb." She said kissing his cheek. He laughed and looked back out at the sight of the plains.

After a few hours, Lena landed the plane back at the school. The teacher gave her an A+ and her flying permit.

"Don't you already have a permit?" Peter asked. "Yeah, but might as well have two just in case." She said sliding the card in her pocket. Peter smiled and walked back to their car and got in and drove back to their cabin.

As they approached the cabin, they saw someone waiting for them. It was Widowmaker. Peter gasped and grabbed his web shooters and jumped out of the car and ran at her. He threw a punch at her which she blocked and kicked him the gut. He growled at her and fired two webs at the wall behind her and used the momentum to launch himself at her. He used his feet to kick her in the gut and slam her into the wall.

"How did you find us?" He snapped at the assassin. She shook off her daze and kicked Peter off of her. "You think you were so secluded _cherie_? It wasn't hard to spot you. Besides, I don't ever forget a face." She said winking at Peter.

"Ok you snobby bitch, keep your hands and your face away from my man." Lena said and dropkicked her in the face. Widowmaker stumbled away from her and Peter took the opportunity to web her to the wall of the cabin.

"At least tell me what the safe word is." She said with a sly smile. Peter scowled and webbed her mouth shut.

"Can't have a decent leave without being interrupted by Talon and their goons." He groaned. He sighed and walked over and ripped the web off.

"Thank you, now before you attacked me, I wanted to tell you that you have a traitor in Overwatch." Widowmaker said.

 **A/N: Cliff my dudes. Thanks for reading and I apologize for not updating. Forgive me plz b0ss ;~;. Tata for now peeps!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~ **Peter's POV** ~

As Lena and I finished getting Widowmaker out of my webbing, she dusted off her legs and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, now I don't usually do this. But this is an exception, for you my dear." She said narrowing her eyes at me. I shuddered and ushered her forward with my hand to continue talking. "Anyways, you have a traitor in Overwatch. You might know her as Mercy." She continued.

"Bull, there is no way Dr. Ziegler would betray us. She's family, unlike you." I said crossing my arms. "Believe what you want to believe, here's a drive to prove these claims." The assassin said tossing the couple a black flash drive. "Why are you doing this? I'm guessing this isn't out of the goodness of your heart?" Lena asked as she inspected the drive. "Well, now you brats owe me for helping. So, I'll keep in touch." Widowmaker said before dashing off into the wilderness.

"As much as I hate it, we have to go back to base." I groaned walking back to the cabin. Lena sighed too and jogged next to me as we entered the small, wooden, house and gathered our things.

~ **3** **rd** **POV** ~

"I am going to miss this place love." Lena said with a frown. "Me too." Peter said as he placed a blue tarp on the car. The shuttle they called for landed near the cabin as Hana, Reinhardt, and 76 waited for them to enter.

"Welcome back Webhead." Hana said punching Peter's arm. "I missed you too Gremlin." Peter said poking fun at her nickname her fans dubbed her. "Aye, welcome back SpiderMan." Reinhardt said patting him on the back.

"Alright, alright, let's get a move on." 76 barked walking to the cockpit. "Hello to you too." Lena snarked. 76 ignored her comment as he inputted the coordinates for base. "So, anything new happened?" Hana asked. Lena slouched until she perked up with wide eyes.

"Piper!" She said blinking out of the ship and coming back with the small furball. "Oh my god, I almost forgot about her!" Lena said holding the small cat in her hands. Hana walked over and inspected the small cat closely. "Aww! Angela is going to double over at how cute this little one is." Hana said petting Piper's head. The cat meowed and hopped off the table and scampered over to Reinhardt.

"Hello little one." He said kneeling over as Piper rubbed her head on his hand. "She's adorable." He said before Piper darted over to where 76 was and meowed for his attention. "Peter, get your cat." He barked. Piper stared at him and meowed again. "Just pick her up. She won't stop until you at least give her some affection." Peter said as the ship took off. 76 growled and picked the kitten up. Piper looked at him and licked his helmet.

"Hi." 76 said before putting her down. Piper stared at him before hopping onto the console and laying down on it. "Seriously?" 76 sighed. Everyone laughed at 76's suffering as the kitten didn't budge an inch.

~ **Timeskip** ~

As the ship landed in the Watchpoint, Lena and Peter walked back to their room with Piper in tow. "Oh, welcome back Peter and Lena. Who is this little ball of fur?" Angela said inspecting the small kitten.

"A new addition to the family, meet Piper." Peter said proudly. "Just more money wasted for an animal." 76 muttered walking by. Peter rolled his eyes as him and Lena walked back to their room. Lena let the kitten run off to explore their room as she placed her food bowls on the ground in their small kitchen. Lena filled up her food and water for her. The kitten ran over and began eating the food. She smiled and scratched her head.

Peter pulled out the flash drive Widowmaker gave them and inspected it. "I don't trust her." He said looking it over. "You don't trust her? That's a new." Lena said with a snort.

"Don't trust who?" A voice said in the doorway. Lena turned and aimed her pistols at the man. "Whoa, whoa, calm down there speedy. I'm a friend." The man said walking out holding his hands up.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Lena asked. Before the man could speak, Peter said "Wade? What the hell are you doing here?" "Oh you know, not being in your head, that and a 'Guest' requested I be here in the flesh instead of your head like the writer wanted it to be." The red and black clad merc with a mouth said.

"A who and the what now?" Lena asked. "Nothing, you don't want to know." He said. "Okay, so who is this 'mysterious woman' you are having trouble trusting Peter?" Wade asked. "Some assassin name Widowmaker that works for a terrorist group. She gave me this flash drive because there appears to be a mole in our organization." Peter informed the merc.

" **So, we know, me and you reader, that Mercy is the mole. But that's our little secret okay.** " One of Wade's voices said. Oh, well this is awkward. " _ **What's awkward dude? This is actually awesome man! I enjoy this very much.**_ " The other voice said. Back on topic you two. " **Yes sir** " " _ **Yes sir!**_ " Both of them said.

"Ugh, writer, can you not. That's giving me a damn headache." Wade groaned. Sorry. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered. Lena and Peter looked at each other and shrugged. "Does he do this all the time?" Lena asked. "Yeah, you get used to it." Peter said walking over to Wade. "So, how did you get here exactly?" Peter asked. "Oh, uh Stark kind of hired me to follow you." Wade said with a small smile under his mask

"And by 'hired' you mean you crashed it for some villain back in our world and stumbled through the portal." Peter said crossing his arms. "Yeah." Wade replied. Lena stood near the bed and tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Who are you, and why are you wearing a mask?" She asked. "Well, Miss Impatient, my name is Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool. And this is why I wear a mask." He said pulling off his mask to show his hideously scarred face.

"OH MY GOD!" Lena screamed and looked away. "Now you know why I wear this." He said placing it back on. 76 ran into the room along with Lucio and Hana. "What's going on?" He demanded. He looked over at Deadpool and fired three Helix rockets at him which in turned blew off his arm.

"Oh god damn it Call of Duty!" He yelled before grabbing his limb and placing it back on his stump and cracking it back and forth. Everyone except Peter had shocked looks on their faces.

"What the hell are you?" 76 said in awe. "I'm a mutant, just not a disgusting one like in fiction." Wade said as his arm healed. Lena scoffed. "Okay, well, my mutation not only gave me an accelerated healing factor, but not without scarring my body all over." He explained taking his mask off again. 76 looked on in horror as Hana and Lucio nearly puked as their cheeks puffed out.

Wade put his mask back on and chuckled. "I knew I would get that reaction." He said crossing his arms. "Seriously though, I'm here to help." Deadpool said. "Okay, what's your name?" 76 asked as Hana and Lucio recovered. "Dude, you are ugly." Hana said. "Rub it in why don't you. What are you supposed to be, a Gremlin?" He asked. " _ **See, we know about the Gremlin Dva memes haha!**_ " Wade's 2nd voice said. Well yeah, you guys have access to all of the internet since I am writing this on my laptop.

"Could you two stop it? You're giving me a damn headache again." Wade said aloud. "Who? It's just us here." 76 said looking around. "Not you, my 2nd voice and the damn writer." Wade snapped rubbing his temples. "Your what and the who now?" Hana asked.

"Don't ask, trust me." Peter said with a smile. "Oh quit your laughing you damn nerd." Wade said as the pain subsided. Wade sighed in relief and watched as the three agents looked at him.

"When, can I meet everyone else? Also, I will get you guys pizza. I have my ways." He said teleporting behind the trio. Hana jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped around to see Deadpool nodding to her.

"Okay, that is awesome. Dibs on the first slice!" Hana said dragging the merc along. "Oh lord, I better go make sure he doesn't do anything bad. I'm getting the feeling he's like that." Lucio said before skating off after the duo.

"Peter, do you know this guy?" 76 asked. "Yeah, he's an anti-hero from my universe. My guess, he was split in two like I was when he tried to steal something from Stark's lab." Peter said. "So, he's a mercenary." 76 said lifting his gun. "He's cool 76, he knows me." Peter replied holding a hand up. "Okay, well I'm trusting your judgement on him. If he does anything suspicious, it's on you." He said before leaving.

"Always a hard ass as usual." Lena said aloud. Peter nodded in agreement before relaxing on the bed. "Oh lord, I forgot about the food we bought." He said putting a hand on his head. "Oh well." Lena said before laying down next to him. Peter sighed while looking into her eyes.

"What is it love?" She asked. "Just what Widowmaker said, what if we do have a mole in our midst?" He said looking at her. "Well, whoever it is, we'll make them wish they didn't become a damned turncoat." She said before snuggling close to him. " **Well yeah, we know the mole is Mercy. But-** " Okay, seriously, stop interrupting the damn story you two! "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Deadpool screamed from the rec room.

"He's absolutely mental that one." Lena said laughing. "Oh yeah, he definitely is." Peter said with a smile.

 **A/N: Another chapter down, I swear it might be getting hard for me to write chapters for my stories. I really need to start getting the hang of writing again and practice. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ **3** **rd** **POV** ~

Peter awoke to see Lena sleeping close to him and Wade snoring on the couch. ' **I hope he knows he can get his own room. He doesn't have to sleep in here.** ' He thought with annoyance. Lena whimpered in her sleep and held onto Peter tightly. He raised an eyebrow until Lena sat straight up and yelped.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. Lena!" Peter said holding her close. She gripped onto him tightly as tears flew down. "I thought I was still being thrown through time." She said burying her head into his neck.

Peter stroked her head lightly and shushed her. "You're fine, I'm here." He said soothing her. She stopped trembling and looked into Peter's eyes. "Thank you Pete." She said until Wade snorted.

"Who what?" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Wade, you know you can sleep in an empty room, we have plenty of them." Peter said to him. "Oh, I see you guys want your privacy. I'll get myself situated with one." He said putting on his uniform and walking out.

"Thank god, he was such a pain in the ass." Lena said with a giggle. "Tell me about it." Peter replied. The two went into the shower and exited feeling refreshed and ready for whatever the day had in store for them. Piper jumped on the bed and meowed as the two dressed in their combat gear.

"This is going to be a hoot." Lena said strapping on her Accelerator. "That I can agree on." Peter replied pulling his mask down and walking to the mission room. Jack was sitting behind the desk as usual. He sighed and perked his head up to see Peter and Lena walk in.

"Oh, Morning Spiderman, Tracer. What can I do for you?" He asked. "Well, any missions?" Peter asked. "Yeah, we've gotten a ping from out Watchpoint in Antarctica." He replied.

"Antarctica?" Peter asked. "Yeah, I'm sending you two and Mercy there. Hopefully it will be something useful." He replied. "Alright, I'll go inform Mercy." Lena said blinking away.

"Can we talk 76?" Peter asked. "What's on your mind son?" 76 replied. "Well, when we were caught off guard by Widowmaker at the cabin, she gave me this flash drive and said we had a traitor in our midst." He said tossing 76 the flash drive.

"Hmm, well Agent Wadjet has told me that we also might have a mole." He replied. "Widowmaker did say Mercy was the mole. But I don't believe that, she's like a mother to me." Peter said.

"Who's like a mother?" Angela asked walking in with Lena. "Oh, uh just how you have a motherly attitude when it comes to us younger members and old alike." Peter laughed nervously. Angela blushed a little and chuckled.

"Well, I have also seemed to be the mother of this band of misfits. So, Antarctica it is." She replied with a smile. 76 frowned under his mask at the sight of Mercy possibly being a traitor but he tucked it down in his mind.

"Alright, you have your mission. Find out about that beacon and report back." 76 said ushering the trio out. "Yes sir." Peter said as they walked to the hangar. "I'd better get some warm clothes for the trip. It is Antarctica after all." Angela said walking away. Peter and Lena sat on the couches in the dropship.

Peter zoned out looking at the floor. "Whatcha' thinkin' about luv?" Lena asked making him jump. "Oh, nothing. Just reminiscing about the past I guess." He replied looking at her. "I am curious about something." She said.

"About what?" "Did you have a team back in your world?" Lena asked. "Well, part time I guess you could say. I was apart of the greatest team surrounded by the greatest fighters known to man." He said with a smile.

"What were they like?" She asked. "Well, you have Hawkeye and Black Widow, master assassins and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Iron Man the leader, he wielded a suit of incredible armor. Falcon, he had a suit with wings so he was literally like a falcon. Wolverine, the man with metal bones and claws with an accelerated healing factor like Wade. Hulk, a literal gamma reactor and bomb at the same time. Thor Odinson, the Asgardian and God of Thunder, who really lives up to the name. Captain America, the living legend, the man frozen in time. There are plenty more, but it would be a headache to list off." Peter said with a smile.

"Frozen in time?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cap, was pumped with a super soldier serum that of course did what exact did to 76. He fought valiantly against HYDRA and the Red Skull. He sacrificed himself during the war and sank a ship in the frozen arctic waters only to be revived in the future." Peter explained.

"No, frozen in time." She said putting her hand on her chin. "What? You have an epiphany or something?" Peter asked. Lena snapped her fingers and smiled. "Haha! I forgot almost forgot about Mei!" She said. Angela walked in with three coats and nodded to her.

"Who's Mei?" He asked grabbing a coat from Angela. "Mei Ling-Zhou, she is an environmental scientist. She worked at the Watchpoint to develop ways to stop the polar ice caps from melting. Tragedy struck and we have lost contact with them ever since. I'm hoping Mei is still there." Angela said.

Lena blinked to the controls and inputted the coordinates for the Watchpoint. "Next stop, Watchpoint Antarctica." She said as the ship soared into the air.

~ **Timeskip** ~

"Man, it's cold. But not as cold as Jotunheim." Peter mumbled. "Jotunheim?" Angela said. "Don't ask." He replied. As the trio made their way to the abandon Watchpoint, Reaper and Widowmaker were waiting for you.

"I was expecting Morrison to be here, but taking out that Spider brat will suffice." Reaper growled. "We gave her our word not to kill the Spider. Besides, I have a reckoning with that girl." Widowmaker replied.

"Fine, minimal injury to him. She will pay for doing this to me." He said before walking away. ' **Reaper, dull as ever. All he wants is revenge, but I know an asset when I see one.** ' Widowmaker thought.

"You coming or what?" Reaper call out his voice jolting her out of her thought. She scoffed and followed behind the black clad assassin.

The trio began to make their way inside the Watchpoint to discover where the beacon was.

"I think I found it." Peter said arriving at a screen where a blinking red light was shown. Angela walked over and studied it. "I'm no Winston sadly." She said with a frown. Peter looked at it until a lightbulb popped in his head.

"These are similar to Tony Stark's computers. So maybe." He said before typing away. After a few minutes, he managed to get the beacon down and sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was amazing luv." Lena said with a smile. "Thanks, now as I was deactivating the beacon, I managed to gather something on Mei. Down the hall and to the left should be the cryo stasis room. There appears to be someone in one of the tubes." He replied. Angela and Lena nodded before walking off.

"Hmm, so Mei could still be alive?" Angela asked. "Possibility. But we won't know for sure can we?" Peter replied. Angela nodded and continued on until they arrived at the room.

"Check those tubes, I'll check these ones." Peter said walking up to one and dusting off the frost to show a skeleton. He sighed and continued on.

After checking the tubes, the three came to one last tube. "Cross your fingers." Peter said dusting off the frost to show a snow white skinned girl, black hair tied in a bun, black framed glasses and wearing a heavy jacket.

"That's Mei!" Angela said. Peter smiled under his mask and pressed a few buttons on the control panel and heard the hissing of latches unlocking. The door to the tube opened and the girl inside started move.

"Ugh, my head hurts." The girl whimpered. "Mei? Mei Ling-Zhou?" Peter asked. Mei's eyes fluttered open as she looked between Peter, Lena, and Angela.

"Yes?" She replied getting out of the stasis tube. "Do you remember us?" Lena asked. Mei gave them a warm smile.

"How can I forget the trouble maker and Angel of Overwatch." She said with a giggle. Angela smiled and hugged her.

"You've been gone a long time Mei. It's be several years since Overwatch fell. We were able to find your distress beacon, but the rest of them never survived." She said with a frown. Mei looked at the tubes of her dead colleagues.

"I suppose, fate has indeed blessed me. We were forced into these tubes after a freak arctic storm blew past us. I didn't know if anyone would've found us." She said.

"I am sorry for your losses Mei." Lena said placing a hand on her shoulder. Mei smiled and nodded. "Thank you Tracer, now who are you?" She asked looked at Peter.

"Peter Parker, or Agent Spiderman. Came here through a portal that split me in two. One stayed behind and one came here." He replied shaking her hand.

"Why 'Spiderman'?" She asked. Peter demonstrated this by walking up the walls. "Oh my, so you have spider-like abilities. That is a-mei-zing." [ **Sorry, not sorry.** ]

"Yeah, now we need to leave, my Spider Sense is off the chain." Peter said rubbing his head. On cue, a bullet embedded itself in front of the heroes.

"Looks like the part is over." Widowmaker said with a smile. Reaper scowled and jumped down.

"I've been waiting to do this." He rasped raising a shotgun at Angela. She stood there, frozen, unable to move until Peter fired a web at Reaper's face and tackled Mercy.

"You going to stand there and look pretty or are you going to move it?" Peter asked. Mercy nodded and scampered up to follow Spidey and Tracer outside along with Mei.

"Come into my parlor, said the Spider to the fly." Widowmaker said. "Uh, considering the fact I am practically part spider, wouldn't that be kind of weird?" Spidey asked pulling out his rifle and firing at her.

"Well, you are more of a nuisance than her." She replied firing potshots at Spiderman. "Touchy touchy. Anyone ever tell you, you're a freak when it comes to socializing. Then again, I have fought against weirder things before." He replied. As the four heroes started for the exit, Reaper appeared and aimed his guns at them.

"You and your shotguns." Spiderman said under his breath and fired two webs at his guns. He then sucker punched him in the face. Spidey fell back and held his hand.

"Oh what the hell? What is that mask made out of?" He asked rubbing his sore hand. Reaper laughed and aimed his gun at the hero's head.

"He, I guess you'll never know." He said as a click could be heard. Peter closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable before a certain merc came from the sky.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! NO BRAKES!" Deadpool yelled before slamming in the icy ground below. Reaper snapped towards the impact with a confused look. "Really? I have an accelerated healing factor and all, but did you have to throw me off the ship?" He grumbled cracking his arm back into place.

"So, who needs killing?" Wade asked pulling out two pistols. "Well, you can hold off Edgelord and Smurfette while we escape back to the ship. We'll rendezvous back with you." Peter replied tossing him a chip that contained the coordinates.

"Alright, now I'd look away if I were you." Wade said looking to the audience and the writer himself. I take it that's my cue? "You know it." Deadpool replied with a cocky smile. As the four heroes took off to the waiting dropship.

"Are you sure Deadpool can hold his own?" Lena asked. "Trust me, he can hold his own." Peter replied. As they made it to the ship, Lena blinked to the controls and inputted coordinates for the Watchpoint.

'What is taking him so long? I gave him a chip that should teleport him back to the ship." Peter said pacing around. "I'm sure he's fine, after that stunt with the rockets from 76, he'll be here." Angela said.

Peter looked at Angela hesitantly before relaxing. Mei was fascinated with the dropship and inspected every nook and cranny. After 30 minutes passed, Wade appeared on the floor of the ship with bullet holes while also missing an arm and leg.

"Wade! Are you okay?" Peter asked. "Oh sure, just missing an arm and leg while covered in bullet holes and all. Damn, who knew his shotguns stung that much." He joked. Angela walked over with her staff and prepared to heal him until he declined.

"No need for that hot stuff. My healing factor can do better." He said. Right on cue, the bullet holes started to heal and mend themselves. His leg and arm started to grow rapidly, but slowly.

"Re-growing limbs is always a pain in the ass." Deadpool muttered as he propped himself on the couch. "So, how are you able to heal so fast?" Angela asked. "Well, thanks to Wolverine's blood, my body was able to create a healing factor faster than his. But the down part, is I cannot die." He replied cracking a grin under his torn mask.

"Can I test that?" Lena asked blinking in front of him. "Shoot." Deadpool replied. She pulled out her pistol and aimed it at his head. She pulled the trigger and a bullet embedded itself into Wade's skull.

He sat on the couch, motionless. "Wade?" Peter asked shaking his shoulder. "Wade!" He said more urgently. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to Peter!" Lena said with a shocked expression. After a few minutes, Wade started to laugh.

"Wade!" The trio yelled. He looked up and smiled at them. "I thought you were dead!" Peter said. "You know you can't kill me. No matter how many times you try." Wade replied laughing.

Mei looked over and laughed lightly. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Mei Ling Zhou." She said holding out her hand. "Name's Wade Wilson, a.k.a. Deadpool." He said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Wilson. I'll look forward to working with you." She replied nodding to him. She walked to the controls and sat down until Wade nudged Peter.

"I think she digs me." He said. Peter just shook his head. "I really question why we are friends in the first place." He said. "You know you love me~" Wade replied. Lena heard this and blinked next to Peter and wrapped her hands around him.

"Well good luck finding someone else, he's mine." She retorted sticking her tongue out. "I knew him well before you ever did." He fired back. Lena and Wade were glaring eye to eye while Peter just stood in the middle and laughed a little. Angela chuckled at them and looked outside to the clouds and sky.

' **Why did I ever decided to compromise this group. I now realize I belong here.** ' She thought and crushed her communicator with Talon.

 **A/N: I. Fucking. Hate. Competitive. It brings the worse out of me. It's like Blizzard wants me to stay in gold division. ;'(. Anyways, thank you all for reading and I apologize for not updating this. I hope you know writing can never be rushed. You need to set the plot and mood. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~ **Lena and Peter Training Room 3** **rd** **POV** ~

"Okay, start with one hand and then the other. Then do the same with feet until you've gotten the hang of it." Peter said. Lena looked up the wall and press her hand to it and stuck her other to wall. She then placed one foot and pushed upwards with the other.

"Peter! I'm doing it!" She said as she started to climb the wall with Peter walking next to her. "Alright, now try walking up the wall without the use of your hands." He said. She obliged and firmly planted her feet on the wall, she then pushed off the wall until she stood horizontally on the vertical wall.

"Whoa, whoa!" She yelped as she started to fall backwards. Peter walked over and caught her. She raised herself slightly until she stood firmly on the wall again. "How do you not fall when doing this love?" She asked Peter.

"Well, with tremendous amount of work, and a few fails, I managed to be able to stay myself with my powers. But you have prototype wall climbers." He said. To prove his point, Lena started to slide. He caught her and walked back down to the ground as she pouted.

"I almost had it." She grumbled. Peter chuckled lightly and placed her on the ground. "It's not your fault, they are still in the prototype stage. But at least you got a taste of web slinging, which is next to on the list." He said pulling out two web shooters and filled them with web fluid. He attached them both on her wrists and put his on.

"Athena, could you put on an area with tall buildings?" Peter asked the AI. "Generating Numbani." Athena said. The simulation room changed to show the beautifully curved buildings of the city Numbani.

"Okay, jump on my back." Peter ordered. Lena climbed on his back and watched as Peter ran and fired a web at a building and pulled to swing towards the top of a building and wall climbed to the top. They reached the top and Lena climbed off of his back.

"Now, you'll be learning how to web sling. You already did it the first time back at the cabin. Now, you'll be doing it here." Peter said. "Do what I do." He said firing a web at a building and jumping off swinging to the building opposite of where he and Lena was.

"Now you try, I'll be here to catch you." He called out. Lena gulped slightly and fired her web at the same building where Peter shot his.

"Okay, you've got this Lena. Breathe, breathe." She whispered. She sighed and jumped off the building. She felt the wind hit her face. "Whoa, whoa! Lena let go!" Peter yelled. She complied and felt herself free falling until she landed in Peter's arms.

"Are you an angel?" He asked with a smile. She looked him in the eyes and chuckled while giving him a kiss.

"Maybe so. Are you my knight in shining armor?" She asked with a chuckle. "Yes, I believe I am." He replied holding her close. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in relief.

"Simulation ended." Athena said as the familiar surroundings of the training room appeared. Lena felt her eyes droop slightly. "Don't worry, I'll bring you back to the room." He said lightly. She smiled and curled in closer to his chest as her breaths became small and light.

Peter could hear her snoring lightly as he brought the sleeping time traveler to their room. He opened the door to see Piper on the bed asleep. He smiled and shut the door quietly and brought the sleeping Brit to the bed. He placed her gently and began to remove her shoes and clothes to put her in pajamas. Piper perked her head up and meowed lightly before hopping off the bed and walking to her food.

Peter parted the sheets and placed Lena on the bed. He then placed the bedsheet over her as she snored lightly. He kissed her cheek before walking off to the rec room.

"Hey Webhead, how was training?" Hana asked with a grin. "Fine surprisingly, she took it well. She's sleeping right now." He replied. "Seriously? It's only 6:50. She's usually up until midnight." Hana said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm bored. What's everyone doing?" He asked. "Me, you, 76, Lena, and Piper are the only ones in the base. Everyone else left on various missions. So we have the base to ourselves for the next 3 hours." Hana replied. "Do I sense a challenge coming along?" Peter asked with a smile.

"Me and you, Nuketown, snipers only." She stated turning on the Xbox and tossing him a controller. "Alright Gremlin, let's see those 'skills'." He taunted. She shot him a glare as she set up the Xbox and loaded in Call of Duty.

Lena had awoken to the yells of Hana, no doubt she challenged Peter to a round of COD. Only for her to get smacked down.

"Bull! You are using hacks!" Hana yelled. Lena rubbed the sleep out of hers and noticed she was in pajamas instead of her regular attire. She shrugged it off and walked to the mess hall to see Angela and 76 back from their mission.

"Evening luvs, how are you doing today?" She asked walking past the two to grab a cup of milk.

"Fine Tracer, thanks for asking." 76 replied. "Please, 76 luv, it's 'Lena'. You don't have to refer me to my codename at base." She said with a chuckle. He looked at her and nodded.

"Sorry, I guess I just get more accustomed to codenames when on the battlefield." He replied.

"It's alright luv, what are you two doing? Getting' smitten with each other." Lena asked wiggling her eyebrows at Angela while drinking the rest of her milk. Angela's face lit up fast.

"No, we are not getting 'smitten' with each other. We were discussing the safety of having a mercenary in the base. Especially one that Peter knows." He said with a more serious tone.

"Oh, you mean Wade? Granted he can be a pain in the arse, but he seems nice and friendly. When he's not trying to hit on the female members." Lena replied with a slight smile.

"Well, we know his name and abilities. I'm just worried he would be swayed by Talon. He seems to be the type of character to be 'smitten' with people like us, then defect to the enemy." 76 said.

"I agree with 76 on this. He's an unknown character. I'm worried he might be a traitor." Angela chimed in. Lena deposited her cup and stared at the two.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing. You threw him off the bloody dropship, not mention by the way, he was able to hold off both Reaper and Widowmaker while we escaped with Mei." Lena retorted pointing at Angela.

"I know, but can't you just feel that coming off of him? He seems to be the kind of guy to manipulate people." Angela replied.

"I don't do that with friends." A voice was heard by the entrance. The trio looked up to see Wade walk in.

"I may be a mercenary, but when I am with friends, I don't betray them. Sure, you think them Talon folk will flash a few hundred million in my face. That doesn't mean I'm going to betray my friends from them." Wade said glaring under his mask.

"I-I'm sorry Wade." 76 tried to apologize before Wade raised his hand for silence. "If that's what you think, then I better leave. I can tell I'm not wanted here either." He said before walking out the entrance.

"The bloody hell is wrong with ya 76? Ya big damn dolt!" Lena yelled before blinking after the red clad mercenary. 76 sighed and combed a hand through his hair.

"It's alright 76, I know you mean well." Angela tried to comfort him before he walked off. "I guess I don't think I am cut out to lead this team again." He said before leaving for room.

Angela's eyes widen when she heard him say that. She realized that their commander, this Soldier: 76, was in fact her long lost comrade thought to be dead. John 'Jack' Morrison.

~ **Timeskip** ~

Hana stormed out the rec room, fuming with anger as Peter laughed hysterically on the couch.

"Oh don't be like that Hana!" He called out while still laughing. Hana rolled her eyes and gave him the finger before leaving to cool off. Wade walked in and flopped on the couch next to Peter.

"What's up Wade?" Peter asked, recovering from his laughter. "Oh you know, the usual. Getting dirty looks from the commander and him thinking I would betray from you guys." He said casually. Lena blinked in and sat in between Wade and Peter.

"I don't know what's up with 76 luv, but know that your friends have your back." Lena said proudly wrapping Wade in a hug. He looked down at her and then back at Peter. Peter nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Should push come to shove, I have your back Wade. You've saved me countless times back in our world. I can vouch for you." Peter said. "Me too luv!" Lena chimed in. Wade smiled warmly under his mask and sighed.

"I'm glad I have friends like you." He said wrapping the two in a group hug. Lena giggled while Peter put on a smile.

"I apologize for what 76 said Mr. Wilson. I hope you can forgive him." Angela said from the doorway. The trio perked their heads up as Angela walked in with graceful strides.

"Eh, I'm over it. I've gotten used to those kind of people back in our world." Wade replied. ' **Yeah, we were TOTALLY on the Avengers. We fought valiantly and and.** ' Shut up please. ' **Debbie downer.** '

Wade groaned and placed a hand on his head. "Are you alright?" Angela asked walking over to his side. "Huh? Yeah, just two people talking in my head." He replied. Angela looked at Peter with a questioningly look.

"Don't worry, this happens a lot. You get used to it." Peter said. "Well yeah! You try having two voices and a writer talk back and forth!" Wade retorted.

"It's just us Wade, there is no one else." Peter replied. As the Webslinger and Mercenary argued back and forth, 76 walked by the room and watched the events unfold.

" _Jack, you there?_ " Ana asked in her comms. "Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm here." He replied walking towards his room.

" _Well, so far, I haven't gotten any word from out suspected traitor. I think she has either stopped giving them information or she is waiting._ " Ana said. "Maybe you're right. I think we should stop this charade and come clean to the rest of them team that we are alive." He said. " _Maybe, but not at the moment. Not when there is a mole in the group._ " Ana replied.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for our 'traitor'. What are you doing? Watching Fareeha?" He asked. Silence took hold for a few minutes before Ana exhaled.

" _I want to come clean, but I know it's not possible. If the mole learns of our relationship as Mom and Daughter, they might use it against me._ " Ana replied. "She's safe with Overwatch. I'll watch out for her." He said. He always did enjoy Fareeha's company, she made him feel like a prominent father. Well, that has already been established with the rest of the younger agents thanks to a certain gamer.

" _I'll talk later. Get your sleep, you look tired._ " Ana said before the comms went silent. Jack came to his room and opened the door. He looked at the familiar room and sighed.

"Glad you are back Jack." A voice sounded behind him making him jump around. Angela stood there leaning on the doorway.

"I-I'm not this 'Jack'." He stuttered before Angela placed a hand on his mask. "Don't play dumb with me. I know it's you." She replied. Jack sighed before taking off his mask to show the scars running down his face. He walked towards the window and placed it on the windowsill. His silvery hair glowed in the moonlight. He starling blue eyes scanned the woman's posture.

"I take it you're mad?" He asked. "No, I'm not mad. I'm sure you have your reasons. I'm, I guess you could say I'm just disappointed that you didn't announce it sooner." She answered crossing her arms.

He sighed and realized there was no arguing with this woman. All his life, he hated lying to her.

"I'm sorry Angela." He said bluntly before feeling a hand on his cheek. "Apology accepted Jack. I'm just glad you came back." She said with a smile before leaving for her room. He smiled lightly and looked out the window as the door closed behind him.

 **A/N: Sorry, for not updating this story. But it's getting hard to think of a chapter for the story. I am honestly sorry. But even you've got to admit the struggles of think about a story and trying to write it on paper, or Microsoft Word for that matter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Alright, again!" Peter yelled. Lena took off and jumped off the building she was on and shot a web forward. She yanked on the web and soared higher in the air, she released and fired another. She continued to web swing until she was near Peter and let go of her web and stuck herself to the wall where Peter was waiting.

"Hmm, not bad. Beat your old record by 5 seconds." He said. Lena turned and held her feet to the wall as she sat on the back of her ankles while breathing heavily. Her eyes shown with pride as Peter placed the stopwatch in his pocket and pulled her in for a kiss.

"If you keep it up like this, you might just replace me as Web-Slinger." He said as he walked to the top of the building. "I can't replace you love, I'm the poster image for Overwatch." She said with a smile. Peter laughed lightly as they reached the top. He pulled off his backpack and pulled out a girt wrapped box with a red bow.

"What's this?" Lena asked as he gave it to her. "Well, I was gonna wait on your birthday, but I was impressed by your run that I couldn't hold it in." He said as she raised an eyebrow. She carefully unraveled the bow and removed the wrapping paper as the white box remained. She opened the box to reveal a Spiderman costume like Peters.

"What is this?" She asked picking up the mask. "Well, you are now the Spider Woman of this world. Part time Tracer, part time Spider Woman. Why, you don't like it?" He asked. Her eyes widen as her lip began to quiver.

"Lena, you okay?" He asked. She placed the mask back in with the costume and placed the top back on. She looked up at him as tears welled in her eyes. Lena tackled the unsuspecting Peter in a hug.

"I love it!" She said crying into his shoulder. He sighed and smiled at her. Peter held her tight until she stopped crying and sat up.

"I want to try it on." She said breaking the silence. She removed the cover and laid the mask on the ground. She removed her bombers jacker and shoes. She pulled out the costume and stared at the black spider.

"I made it, or Winston did while I put in some ideas, so it can fit over your leggings and shirt." Peter said as Lena slipped into the costume. She grabbed the gloves and slipped them on along with the boots until her body was covered in the Spider suit. She giggled and as Peter placed the mask on her face.

"Can you see?" He asked waving a hand in face. "Yeah. This is comfy." She replied making Peter smile. "I also placed the new and improved wall climbing tech." Peter said as Lena looked over her body.

"This is amazing love!" She said. She turned and jumped of the building as she shot a web at the building and began to swing around the generated buildings until Peter said it was time to let someone else use the simulation room.

"Aww, do we have to?" Lena complained. "Yes Lena. Don't you want to show it off?" Peter asked as she dropped down next to him. "Yeah, that'll be cool." She said as the simulation ended. Lena placed her bombers jacket on and placed her goggles around her neck. She slipped on her shoes and looked at Peter from behind the mask.

"Thank you Peter. I love it." She said as Peter held the door open for her. Reinhardt was waiting until he saw Lena.

"By the gods, did she get bit by a spider?" He asked. "No Rein, I made more webshooters for her and wall climbing tech." Peter explained. Reinhardt, let it sink in until he chuckled.

"Ah, I see. Well, I think it would help her in battle." He said before entering the training room. Lena pulled off the mask. Her hair was a mess and pointing in all different directions.

"Hello, did you get out of bed or something?" Peter asked laughing. She looked in the mirror and giggled along. Hana and Lucio strolled by and noticed Lena in her costume.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spider anyone?" Hana asked as Lucio smirked. Lena looked at her and crossed her arms as she smiled.

"Yup, what about you two? Princess and the Frog?" She retorted making Hana blush as Lucio suddenly took great interest in his iPhone.

"That's what I thought." She said before dragging Peter towards the mess hall. Wade, Angela, Soldier 76, Torbjorn, Fareeha, and Agent Wadjet were currently occupying the area. 76 and Wadjet sat next to eachother away from everyone. Fareeha and Wade sat across from each other as they discussed weapons and tactics. Angela sat with Torbjorn as the two reminisced on the past. Angela was the first to notice Peter and Lena walk in.

"What is this?" Angela asked pointing towards Lena's Spider costume. "Say hello to this world 'Spider Woman'." Peter said with a grin. Lena smiled and twirled around to show off her outfit as the agents in the vicinity gawked at her. Wade wolf whistled making Lena blush.

"Damn, if Parker was a girl, I'd fall head over heels." Wade said. Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes as the rest of the agents complimented on the new look.

"So what should we call you? Spider Tracer?" Angela asked. "Tracer is just fine Angi, or Spider Woman. Either of them are great." Lena giggled. "I know you'd make Jessica jealous." Peter said grabbing a drink from the fridge. Lena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jessica is the 'Spider Woman' of my world." He explained. She nodded before firing a web at his drink and yanking it from his grasp.

"Seriously?" Peter asked as she drank from it. She held it in her hand and gave her biggest puppy dog eyes as an apology.

"No, no, I don't care. It's not going to help you this time." He said walking up to her. She doubled the cuteness with her lip quivering. Peter stared into her big brown orbs before his eye began twitching. He let out a deep breath and sighed.

"God damn it, all the time." He said walking back to the fridge as Lena jumped in victory and chugged the rest of his drink as grabbed a fresh one. Fareeha and Angela giggled as Wade rolled his eyes.

The two deposited their empty cans in the recycling bin and walked off towards their room. Peter opened the door for a surprise as Soldier 76 was sitting in a chair with Piper on his lap. He must've sneaked out as everyone was admiring Lena's new outfit. He heard the door open and looked over to see Peter and Lena staring at the old commander.

"Sorry, had we known you were going to be in here, we would have knocked first." Peter said. Lena couldn't pass up the opportunity and pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of 76 with the small furball. He picked the cat up gently and placed it on the chair and stalked over to the two giggling agents.

"You show anyone that, I'll find you." He threatened before leaving. Piper stood up and stretched before running off to her food bowl.

"Well, that was weird." Peter said. "And cute kind of." Lena said with a smile. Peter crawled onto the bed as Lena walked up the wall and stopped in front of Peter. He raised an eyebrow before she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. The two pulled apart for air as Peter had a dazed look on his face.

"You alright there?" Lena asked jumping onto the bed. "Huh, oh yeah." Peter said. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close as he nibbled her neck affectionately. "Aww, I love ya too ya big goof." Lena said cupping his cheek.

" **Agent's SpiderMan and Tracer come to the mission room.** " Winston said over the intercom. Peter stopped his nibbling before groaning. "Can't be alone for 10 minutes before we get called down." He complained as he placed his suit on and opened the door Lena. She was already decked out in the Spider Woman suit, all she needed was for Peter to help strap on the Accelerator.

As the two made their way to the mission room, Genji and Winston were waiting for them. "Thank you for coming, I'll let Genji take the floor." Winston said nodding to the ninja.

" _Arigato_ Winston. Us three are going to try and convince my brother, Hanzo, to join Overwatch." He stated. Lena's eyes widen while Peter was dull than a rock.

"Sorry, still new to the Overwatch history. Who is this 'Hanzo'?" He asked. "Hanzo is my brother who tried to kill me. He is the one who made me like this." Genji said waving his hand around his robotic body and helmet.

"He'll be at Shimada Castle like he does every year. To seek forgiveness for his actions. I haven't met him as this. So, I might need some backup. You two were the logical choice as you can sense danger and you can get to places faster." He explained. Peter nodded before pulling his mask over his head and nodding.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

~ **Shimada Castle, Hanamaru** ~

Late in the evening, the towering building of Shimada Castle loomed over the city of Hanamaru. Guards crawled around the desolate courtyard as the full moon shone in all its brilliance.

A shadow moved around the empty streets as a man wall climbed his way up the door. A metallic man saw the man climb up the door and dashed after him.

The bowman notched an arrow and shot it at the omnic guards as he sizzled making the human guard yelp in fear as he ran forward and smacked him unconscious and kicked him off the ledge. Another guard noticed the fallen body and pulled out his phone before dropping and catching it multiple time. The bowman notched another arrow as he held another guard in headlock and fired it at the man's phone as he stumbled forward and slammed into the large bell.

The bowman ran inside the castle as cherry blossom petals fluttered in front of the full moon. The metallic man stood on a ledge and watched the bowman carefully.

The bowman placed a small cup, incense, and a feather in front of a sword display and a cut and bloodied painting with words. He meditated before sensing the metallic man's presence.

"You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last." The bowman said as the metallic cyborg dropped to the ground.

"You are bold to return to Shimada Castle, the den of your enemies." The cyborg said. "This was once my home, did your masters not tell you who I was!?" The bowman yelled before grabbing his bow and firing an arrow at the cyborg.

He dodged the arrow and stared at the bowman. "I know who you are, Hanzo." The cyborg said. Hanzo notched another arrow and aim high left as he curled the bowstring and fired. The arrow curled and embedded itself near the cyborg's feet.

"I know you come here every year on the same day." The cyborg said. Hanzo growled before pulling three arrows and firing them at the ninja. "You risk so much, for the one you murdered!" The cyborg yelled before readying three shuriken and threw them at Hanzo as they embedded themselves into the wooden wall.

"You know nothing of what happened!" Hanzo snapped as he notched another arrow and firing it at the cyborg. The metallic man blocked the arrow but fell through the wall and falling to the ground. Hanzo took the opportunity and fired an arrow that shot out different arrows in all directions as the cyborg blocked them with his short sword. He jumped high in the air and landed before sheathing the short sword and dashing towards the balcony. Hanzo jogged after the ninja and looked around his surroundings.

"I know you tell yourself your brother disobeyed the clan." The cyborg's voice sounded. Hanzo turned and fired an arrow that slammed into the wall. "And that you had to kill him to maintain order. That was your duty." The cyborg said behind him. Hanzo pulled out an arrow before speaking.

"It was my duty, and my burden!" He said before firing the arrow at the ninja. He deflected it with ease before readying himself for another.

"That does not mean I do not honor him!" Hanzo said before firing an arrow. The cyborg looked up before bringing his short sword forward and slicing the arrow down the middle as the now double arrow embedded itself in the wall behind the cyborg. Hanzo growled before charging the ninja and began to slam his bow against the ninja as he deflected it with his sword. The two began to continue this dance of death before the cyborg gained the upper hand and deflected a few blows before jumping and kicking Hanzo on the railing as he jumped forward and thrusted his sword downward before Hanzo blocked it.

"You think you honor your brother Genji with incense offerings? Honor resides in one's actions." The cyborg spat. "You dare lecture me about honor? You are not worthy to speak his name!" Hanzo roared. He wrapped his bow around the cyborg's neck and tossed him away before running and sliding to grab the bow that was in the flow. He sat up and pulled backwards as blue light engulfed his tattoo.

" **Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!** " Hanzo yelled. Two bright blue dragons exploded as they raced their way towards the cyborg intruder. The robotic man sheathed his short sword and placed two fingers in front of him as he gripped his blade. As he began to unsheathe it, green light emitted from the hand.

" _ **Ryujin no ken wo kurae!**_ " The cyborg screamed as a single green dragon flowed out of the blade and rushed to meet with the two blue spirit dragons. Hanzo had a shocked expression on his face, it dawned on him who this man might just be. The green dragon made its way in between the two blue dragons as the cyborg redirected the attack back at Hanzo. The bowman braced himself as his attack passed through him. He dropped to his knees and stared at the cyborg ninja with a wide expression as his mouth hung open. The cyborg twirled the blade before sheathing it.

"Only a Shimada can control the dragons." Hanzo said. "Who are you?" He asked. The cyborg dashed forward as he placed his small sword against Hanzo's throat.

"Do it then, kill me." Hanzo said. The cyborg hesitated before withdrawing the blade from his throat.

"No, I will not grant you the death you wish for." He said standing up straighter. "You still have purpose in this life, brother." The ninja said. Hanzo perked his head up. "No, no my brother is dead." He said spinning to look the ninja in the eyes. The cyborg removed the faceplate to show his brown, starry eyes.

"Genji." Hanzo said with surprise in his eyes. Genji stared at his brother with warm eyes. "What have you become?" Hanzo asked as Genji placed the mask back on. "I have accepted what I am and I have forgiven you. Now you must forgive yourself." Genji said. "The world is changing once again Hanzo, and it is time to pick a side." He said before jumping to a rooftop. Hanzo looked at the spot where Genji was before running to the side and notching an arrow at him.

"Real life is not like the stories our father told us, you were a fool in believing in so!" Hanzo yelled. "Perhaps I am fool, to think there is still hope for you." Genji said before turning to look at him. "Think on that, brother." He said before disappearing in smoke as a single Sparrow feather fluttered downward. Hanzo lowered his bow before returning it to his quiver. He returned to his spot and knelt as he continued to meditate.

~ **With Peter and Lena** ~

Genji appeared before the two and sighed. "So, how did it go?" Peter asked leaning on a wall. The cyborg looked at the two before shrugging his shoulders.

"I just hope he has a change of heart." Genji said. Lena walked up to the ninja and patted his shoulder.

"I think after you came clean Genji, he just might rethink his path. Only time will tell." Lena said trying to cheer him up.

"I guess you're right." Genji replied as the three entered the dropship and retuned back to base.

~ **Back at base** ~

As the agents gathered in the rec room, Athena alerted them to an intruder. They dropped everything and ran towards the entrance as it opened to reveal Hanzo.

"Where is he? Where is my brother Genji?" He demanded as he bow was strapped behind his back. The cyborg walked out and looked at Hanzo.

"I've thought about what you said, and I've decided to join Overwatch to make a difference." Hanzo said looking into the visor of his brother.

"I am glad to see you've had a change of heart brother." Genji said. Hanzo looked at him before cracking a smile.

"I'm lucky to have someone beat it into my ignorant mind." He replied before grabbing him into a hug.

 **A/N: Aww fucking hell man. This was fucking difficult to write as I had to stop the video to write down the lines for this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

In the city of Numbani, Talon had decided to make a grab for a gauntlet. Winston informed Peter it was from a past villian known as Doomfist.

"Why would Talon go for a gauntlet? Doomfist's no doubt?" Peter asked as he placed his webshooters on and filled them with web fluid. Lena had her Spider-Woman suit on, but she changed it up a little. She had her Accelerator on her chest, for obvious reasons, her RAF jacket on. She told Peter to put the new and improved versions of her wall climbing tech in her gloves as well as her web shooters. She placed her goggles over her mask's lenses and sighed as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Ready, _SpiderMan_?" She asked. "Whenever you are _SpiderWoman_." He replied as the door to the dropship opened. Peter and Lena ran out and jumping into the air as they free fell.

"5 to target." Peter said in his comms. " _We're reading you agents, give'em hell_." 76 replied. Peter chuckled as he shot a web at a building and swung to the top of the museum, Lena followed close behind. As they landed, Peter's spider sense tingled. He grabbed Lena and pulled her behind him as a bullet embedded itself where she stood.

"You can come out now Smurfette!" Peter called out as Widowmaker lowered herself onto the building.

"One spider is bad enough, two is an annoyance." She said with a glare. Peter vaulted over her as Lena shot her web at Widow's weapon and pulled, yanking it out of her hands. Widowmaker gasped before Peter kicked her in the back. She stumbled forward as Lena ran forward and clotheslined her.

"Down goes the Widow." She cheered as Widowmaker laid on the ground, dazed. Peter jogged to the window and saw the bystanders running as Reaper walked toward the display case. Peter and Lena tied Widowmaker up with their web and began their descend into the muesum. Reaper glanced up as the two Spiders jumped in front of him and teh display case.

"It's so hard to find good help." Reaper growled. "Oh, can we do that thing where I go here and you go there?" Lena asked making Reaper raise an eyebrow under his mask.

"We haven't even perfected that combo, besides we are in a battle." Peter retorted. Reaper lowered his guns as the two argued back and forth.

"Do you want me to come back later?" Reaper asked before Peter raised a hand. "No, you're going to jail once we sort this out." Peter said before the argument continued. Unknown to them, someone was already at the display case and removing the gauntlet. Reaper glanced over to see the gauntlet being carried out of the case. Peter sighed before turning and firing a web at the ghost. The form shimmered as a brown-tan skinned woman with purple eyes stopped and froze. She glanced at the two and laughed nervously.

" _Hola_." She said with a smile. Reaper took this opportunity and fired his guns at the two. Peter and Lena dodged the gunfire before Lena pulled out her pistols.

"We can talk about this later, we need to get that gauntlet back." Peter said as he dashed forward and fired a web at the gauntlet, pulling it to him. The woman growled before bending down and ripping the webbing off of her shoes. Peter glanced at her feet and snickered.

"What's so funny?" The woman demanded. "What are those?" Peter asked, making Hana proud if she were listening in. The woman spat at Peter and pulled out an SMG and fired at him.

"Sombra, go now." Widowmaker said jumping down and firing a few shots at Peter. Lena blinked forward and kicked Widow's Kiss out of her hands, vaulted over her and grabbed the gun as she fired back. Widowmaker glared at her and shot her grappling hook and escaped as Reaper and Sombra made their way out the front door. Police arrived and stopped their advance.

"Stop! You are under arrest!" The man yelled in a bullhorn. Lena blinked forward and snatched the gauntlet out of the petite Mexican's hands, causing her to gasp lightly.

"Not today Talon." She said with a prominent smile. Reaper raised his shotguns before webbing appeared on the muzzles of the guns. Peter dropped down in front of the police and glanced at Reaper.

"Not what you expected? Deal with it, time for jail Mr. Reaps." Peter said with a grin. Reaper glared at the two before wraithing away. Sombra stared at the police and the two Overwatch agents.

"Is it too late to say I'm not with them?" She asked with a nervous smile. Before anyone could react, Sombra turned invisible and was gone. Lena sighed and stared at the gauntlet.

"To think someone was able to use this baby." She said admiring it. The police chief walked forward, his pistol still in the air.

"Don't move, Overwatch activity is illegal. So says the PETRAS Act." He said as Peter and Lena stared at him. Lena lowered herself down as she set the gauntlet on the street.

"Hey, how did you get out of these situations?" Lena asked standing back up. "Usually, I take off instead of dragging this conversation." Peter replied. THe chief pulled out handcuffs and approached the two webslingers.

"You would arrest heroes? Why?" Peter asked. "I, I have to uphold the Act. It's my duty." He replied as he began to shake at the decision. Peter walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then do what you think is right." He said smiling under his mask. The chief stared at him before holstering his pistol and grabbing the gauntlet.

"You have our thanks. May I ask who you are?" The chief ask. "SpiderMan, this here is SpiderWoman or you might know her better as 'Tracer'." He replied as Lena twirled. The chief chuckled as an officer came over and grabbed the gauntlet from the chief.

"You'd better take off. Don't want our heroes getting arrested for silly reasons." The chief said. Peter nodded as he ran forward and fired a web and swung away from the battle as Lena followed suite.

"Now what?" Lena asked in the comms. "Now we return to base. I have a feeling this is one of many battles Talon will force on us." Peter said.

~ _ **Timeskip**_ ~

"Ah, hello Agent's Spiderman and woman. I hope the mission was a success?" Winston asked with a smile. Peter nodded as he removed his mask.

"I'd say Talon won't be starting trouble for quite a while." Peter replied with a smile. Lena giggled lightly before her phone rang. She sighed and pulled out the electronic as she looked to see who had contacted her. Peter could sense the distress from her.

"Oh no." Lena groaned as Peter raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it Lena?" Peter asked. She sighed and showed him the phone.

 _"Hey Lena, it's Em, wondered if you would be in King's Row for the holidays. We could catch up on old times xoxo~"_

"I told her it was over, I have you now." She said as Peter was silent. "Then again, it is the holidays. I used to spend them with her, before you came to our world." Lena said as Peter continued the silent treatment. Lena was now worried that Peter was getting jealous of her.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Winston asked as he lumbered over. "Huh, yeah, sorry just zoned off again. So, when can I meet this 'Emily'?" Peter asked with a grin.

"You're, you're not mad love?" Lena asked. "Mad? Why would I be mad? It's just Emily, I wouldn't mind meeting her." He said. Lena stared at him before sighing. Peter smiled before retreating back to their room. When he got there, he sighed and flopped on the bed.

"This can't possibly make me jealous. Seriously Peter, snap out of it. She's just an ex-lover, I can relate to that. I know I used to have a lot of girlfriends before. Why is this one making me feel this way?" Peter asked in annoyance. He sighed as he stripped off his uniform and put on some cloean clothes as he left for the mess hall. He grabbed a light snack and sat at one table. Hana, Lucio, Lena, Mei, and Wade came in. Lena noticed Peter and blinked over to him.

"Hey Pete, I hope you're not mad." She said placing a hand on his. "I'm not mad Lena, I may feel a tinge of jealousy, but I can never be mad at you." He replied as he bit into his snack. Lena studied him and felt saddness creep in.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll stay here with you and Winston." She said as the four came over.

"Make who feel better?" Lucio asked. "If Lena should stay here instead of go to her ex-lover's house for the holidays." Wade summed up. Really? "What? It would have been boring to summarize based on how well you update stories." Wade fired back. Okay, moving on.

The three stared at Lena in shock. "So, who is this mysterious person?" Wade asked elbowing Lena. She looked back at Peter who nodded for her to continue.

"Well, it would help me get to know you better. Considering I'm from a different universe." Peter said. Lena sighed before taking a deep breath in.

"Well, before the Recall, back when Overwatch was still in it's prime, I met Emily. She cared for me like no else did during that time. So, it was kind of fitting to ask her out ya'know." Lena explained.

"So you were a lesbian." Wade blurted out. Mei smacked his head and muttered some mandarin curses. "Way to be subtle Wade." Lucio said as Lena held her head down. Peter ignored them and grasped Lena's hand lightly.

"Continue please." He said with sincerity. Lena looked into his eyes as he held his calm demeanor. "I would love to know who this 'Emily' is. I wouldnt mind meeting her." He said as Lena's eyes grew wide.

"Well, are you sure you want to meet her?" Lena asked. "Yes Lena, I would love to meet her. She seems to be a kindred soul." Peter replied. Lucio and Hana exchanged glances as Mei continued to berate Wade for his horrible manners. Peter sat and listened as Lena described Emily's personality and character. [ **A/N: I'm a deadass, lazy, writer. That and after that comic, there is more to her personality than Emily just being Tracer's lover.** ]

After Lena had finished, she glanced at Peter as he stared at her. "She reminds me of Mary Jane." He said finally.

"Who's Mary Jane?" Hana asked. "My girlfriend/wife back in my world. But since I never left, I was given a clean slate." He replied smiling at Lena.

"Wait, so you are married?" Lena asked. "Well, not really." Peter replied. "Oh, that's good I guess. Didn't want you to feel as if you were cheating on your spouse." Lena said quickly as she chuckled lightly.

"Now that we got that out of the way, when do I meet her?" Peter asked.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

Lena stood in front of an apartment as Lena took deep breaths. She raised her fist and rapped against the door thrice.

"Coming!" A voice said as feet pattered to the door. The door swung open as a ginger, petite girl answered. She smiled at Lena.

"Lena, you came!" She said with glee as she wrapped her arms around her. Lena smiled lightly as Emily led her into the apartment.

"How have you been? Saving the world as usual?" Emily said pouring cocoa in two cups. She walked voer and handed one to Lena who took it graciouslly.

"Yeah luv, I've been doing well. But there is something I wanted to tell you. I'm sort of seeing someone." She admitted to her.

"Oh, and who is this mysterious person?" She asked. "Well, you see he's-" She stopped as a thump was heard on the fire escape. Emily placed her cup on the table and walked oer to the window. She opened it and saw Peter standing there in his SpiderMan uniform.

"Hi there, is Lena here?" He asked. Emily stared in surprise as _the_ Spiderman was at her apartment.

"L-Lena, there's someone here for you." She called out. Lena got up and walked over as she sighed at Peter.

"Really Peter?" She said before smiling lightly. Peter took of his mask and entered the apartment as he looked around the place.

"Nice place you got Emily." Peter complimented. Emily glanced at Lena with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Emily, I am dating Spiderman, or Peter Parker." Lena admitted. Peter stared at the two before waving hi.

"Yeah, I think I'll take my leave. Tensions are quite high here." He said walking towards the window.

"What about us Lena? I thought we had something special?" Emily asked. Lena held her head down as Emily stared in shock at the sudden news.

"You still hold a special place in my heart Emily." Lena said looking back into her eyes. "No, I don't. As soon as you see a new person, you quickly forget who else was important. Don't think I forgot about you and Amelie." Emily fired back. Lena turned her back from Emily as tears began to form.

"Be careful with this one Spidey, she tends to forget who's important in her life." Emily said before walking away and opening the door. She held the door open as Lena walked over.

"Emily please." Lena begged. "No, you made your choice. I forgave you for Amelie, but if this is how you repay me, then you can forget about me." She said. Peter sighed and walked over to the two and closed the door.

"Lena, do you love Emily?" Peter asked. "Peter, I-" He held his hand up for silence. "Do you love Emily?" He asked again.

"Yes." Lena replied. "Emily, do you love Lena?" He asked. "I guess I still do, even if she leaves me for a-" "Just answer the question." Peter said cutting her off.

"I do." Emily whispered. "I can see you two have plenty of things to shift through. I don't want to be the catalyst to ruin a great relationship. So, I'll be leaving so you can sort this out between you two." Peter said. He walked over to Lena and held her close.

"Make the right decision, what your heart tells you, not what your thick head tells you." He said flicking her forehead lightly. Lena had tears falling down her face as she stared at the smiling face of Peter. He was a ray of sunshine.

"Emily, take care of her. She's too hard-headed to be left alone." He said before wrapping his arms around her.

"I will Peter." She said kissing his cheek. "How do you always know what to say Peter?" Lena asked wiping the tears away.

"Well, I have had more girlfriends before. So, I know what it's like to experience love, jealousy, and loneliness. I only want what's happy for you." Peter said walking to the window.

"Think about it." He said before placing his mask off and jumping from the fire escape and swinging away from the apartment. Lena watched as the Webslinger left the two behind.

"Well, I have loved you. Even if you did leave me for Amelie." Emily said. "When I was with Peter, I kept thinking of you most days." Lena admitted. Emily looked at her before smiling warmly.

"I think we can work something out between the three of us." Emily said. Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

"Peter is kind of cute." She said with a smirk. Lena giggled lightly. "Yeah, he is." She said. The two stared at each other before Emily rushed forward and kissed Lena. Lena's protest was muffled as she melted into the kiss.

' **Now the camera pans out more and more as very saucy things can be heard from the room.** ' Wait, what are you doing here? ' _What does it look like? We are helping._ ' Thanks I guess. ' **You better, from the way you update your stories, you are such a-** ' Okay, you can stop now. I get the idea.

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " Wade's voice could be heard in the distance. Peter swung around King's Row before landing on the clock and staring at the view of London.

"Well, I hope I helped. If she chose her, then maybe I might have some hope." He said glancing down to see a GameStop still opened. He jumped down and landed in front of a would-be robber. The guys backed off in surprise as Peter went into the shop.

"Good evening sir." The clerk said without looking up. He sounded annoyed that he had to be working, during the holidays no doubt.

"Any new games for 360?" Peter asked. "360? Buddy, that's going to be obsolete soon. You might want to upgrade to an Xbox one of PS4. My opinion, you should get the PS4. Better than Xbone." The clerk said.

"It's alright, I'll take the 1 TB Xbox One." Peter said pulling out his wallet. "That'll be $299 plus tax." The clerk said pplacing down his book and glancing up to see Peter in his Spiderman uniform. The clerk gasped lightly before apologizing.

"It's alright man, I know, it's way to late to be working. That and it's almost Christmas." Peter said chuckling lightly.

"Well, considering you did save Mondatta, this one's on the house." The clerk said pushing Peter's wallet back to him. Peter looked at him with a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you sir." Peter said. "You're welcome, you give me hope that heroes still exist." The clerk said before Peter left.

"Athena, you mind telling me where the dropship is at?" Peter asked holding his back. "Should be a few kilcks east of here." Athena replied. Peter shot a web and started to swing towards the ship. Bystanders looked in the air and cheered as Peter swung past them.

"Happy Holidays everyone!" He yelled to them. Peter landed in front of the ship and entered as it took off and began it's long trip back to base.

"May I ask sir, where is Agent Tracer?" Athena asked. "Somewhere she needs to be." Peter replied as silence took over. He opened his phone and glanced at the pictures he took of him and Lena.

' **Maybe it's for the best. Then again, she did know her longer than I did.** ' Peter thought as the ship landed at the Watchpoint. Peter disembarked and opened the door as everyone looked at him.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said. Peter chuckled lightly and embraced a hug from Hana.

"Hey there Webhead." She said smiling up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't get everyone gifts." Peter apologized.

"You're fine Peter. It's Christmas time, we are all family here." 76 said patting him on the shoulder. "Where's Lena?" Winston asked as he lumbered in wearing a XXXXL sweater.

"She's in King's Row, sorting out a love relationship." Peter said. Hana looked at him before feeling tears prickle down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Petey." She said hugging him close. Peter smiled and removed his mask. "It's not the first time I've gotten my heartstrings pulled for the wrong reason. If she still loves her, then I want her to be happy." Peter said.

"Speaking of Christmas, what'd you get?" McCree asked pointing at the bag. "Well, this was for the entire base, and for me and Hana to play." He said pulling out the Xbox One.

"You didn't have to." Hana said with a smile. "Merry Christmas everyone." Peter said. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone said as lights and decorations spawned to life. Peter was happy, not because he helped Lena, but he had family. This truly was a Christmas wish that came true.

 **A/N: So I know Tracer is gay, I think it's very cute honestly. So, I might switch the pairing to someone else. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With some persuasion, Peter was able to bring the old Impala into the garage of the Overwatch base to do some touch up. McCree and 76 had offered to help, but he declined politely.

"I just need some time to myself guys. I promise you I'm fine." The Webslinger said with a false smile.

"Okay Pete, we're here for ya." McCree said before patting him on his shoulder. 76 nodded and as the two walked out.

"Thank god they left, if they kept saying stuff like that, I was going to explode." Peter said dropping his smile. He truly missed Lena, after that whole debacle he just wanted to be alone.

"I just wish you told me about her." Peter said as he lifted the hood and began to work on the engine. The door opened as Pharah walked in. Her and Peter were great friends when he decided to stay. He would ask Lena if it was okay for him to have a sleepover at her quarters, even though they were two rooms apart from each other.

"Hey Pete." Fareeha said. "Hey Big Bird." Peter replied. Pharah clicked her tongue before smacking his arm lightly.

"You know I hate that nickname." She laughed making his heart flutter. "I take it you're here because of the incident that happened during Christmas?" Peter asked in his monotone voice.

"Peter, we're worried about you. Lena came back, she was frantically looking for you." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it's not the first time I've been heartbroken. I'll manage." Peter said looking at her with a smile. "Peter please, talk to me at least. I've missed my sleepover buddy." Pharah said looking into his eyes. Peter placed his tool down and placed his hand on hers, making Fareeha's heart flutter.

"Thank you Fareeha, you've been a true friend." Peter said. Fareeha smiled before a knock was heard. The two glanced behind them and saw Lena standing there with her hands behind her back.

"I think it'll be best if you didn't see Peter for a few days Lena." Fareeha said standing in front of him. "I wanted to talk with Peter. If that's alright?" Lena asked.

"Lena-" Peter placed hand hand her shoulder. Fareeha glanced at his face as he nodded for her to leave. Pharah looked one last time before giving Lena a glare and leaving.

"I can see I'll still need to gain their trust back." Lena laughed lightly. Peter crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "I wanted to say I'm sorry love. I never meant to hurt you by kissing her. I told her we were done, but she rushed forward and kissed me. I was transported back to the time I met her. Honestly Peter, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Lena pleaded as tears began to brim her eyes. Peter stared at her before returning back to the Impala.

"Peter." She said before Peter slammed his tool on car. "I've realized that I'm in a completely different world, or at least part of me has been transported to it. I was ripped from my family and thrusted into a whole new one. I was ripped from my wife, my aunt May, my friends and when I met you and Overwatch, I was happy again. I was with another family. Then when we were dating, I was estatic." He said. Lena looked at him as he gripped the tool tight in his hand.

"I was happy, no villians to attack me, or any of you guys because that's what you do on a daily basis. I didn't need to worry about anything. But, now I don't know if I can believe that again." He said as tears raced their way down his face. Lena took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry love, honestly I am. I still love you." Lena said with tears. Peter glanced at her, making her stop in her tracks. The pain, the hurt, the betrayal in his eyes told her to stop.

"No, this, I'm sorry, but this is over Lena." He said making her gasp. "No, please Peter. Give me another chance." She begged holding his arm. He yanked away from her and walked towards the door.

"No, this is over Lena. It's clear to me that you love Emily more than me. Now go, before you make it worse." Peter said sniffling lightly. Lena walked over to him and pinned him to the wall.

"Let go of me Lena." He said struggling. "I love you Peter." Lena said kissing him as he squirmed.

"Lena! Leave me-" She cut him off with another kiss. Fareeha stood near the door, she heard the struggle and swung it open to see Peter squirming in her grasp as she pinned him. Pharah rushed over to them and ripped Lena from him and tossed her to the ground.

"Leave him alone" She growled. Lena stood up and brushed her legs and stared her down. Peter looked to the ground as Fareeha balled her fists and looked the time traveler dead in the eyes.

"Leave, you are not welcomed in his life anymore." She snarled at the Brit. "Fine then, if that's how he wants it. I'll leave." She said pushing past the human rocket and leaving for her room. Fareeha watch as she left and looked back at Peter as he cried.

"I'm here for you Petey." She said. Peter wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She smiled and stroked his hair as the Webslinger cried into her shoulder.

' _Man, I feel bad for Peter._ ' ' **Right, I thought the author's life sucked, this is depressing.** ' Seriously, shut the hell up. ' _We're just putting in out thoughts, no need to get rude._ ' Fine, I'm sorry. I'm just waiting for her to come into my life. But enough with my life, this is a fanfiction, so back to the story!

~ **The Next Day** ~

Peter awoke to see Lena and her things gone. He looked around until he felt arms around his chest. He glanced down to see the sleeping face of Fareeha. Feeling his uneasiness, Fareeha snapped awake and sat up as Peter looked at her. She blushed lighty before brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Good morning Petey." She said with a smile. Peter smiled and laid back down as he nuzzled her close. Piper jumped on the bed and sniffed Pharah.

"Good morning little one." She said scratching the back of her ear. Piper purred and meowed at her. She licked her face before taking off for her food bowl.

"Thank you Fareeha, for everything." Peter said stroking her cheek. Fareeha giggled lightly.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." She said covering her mouth with her hand. "If it's alright, I was jealous of you and Lena at the time. I was close to asking Angela if she wanted to go out with me." Fareeha said as Peter smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, making her blush and stare at him.

"Thank you Fareeha." He said making her smile and giggle. The two got up, showered, and dressed. Ready for the day, the two walked out as they held hands. They walked to the mess hall before stopping as Lena walked by. Peter ignored her as him and Pharah grabbed food and sat in an empty table. Hana and Lucio walked over and chatted with the two as Lena sat alone with Winston.

"I'm such an idiot." Lena said watching as Fareeha fed him, making him laugh. "I let a good man get away because of my ignorance." She said staring at the food. Winston sighed before wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks big guy." She said returning the embrace. Peter glanced to see Lena and Winston as she cried. He felt a pang of guilt and sighed.

"Are you okay Pete?" Fareeha asked. "I kind of feel bad, I don't know if I assumed that she was going to be with Emily or not." He replied. Lucio sighed and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man, but if she is going to do that, on Christmas no doubt, then she doesn't deserve you." He said as Hana nodded.

"Yeah, if she's going to pull the fireworks on you, don't fall for it. It's her fault, you're a good guy Pete." Hana said. Peter smiled and nodded to the two.

"I'm sorry Peter." Lena said making the four jump. Fareeha glared at her as Lucio and Hana sighed.

"You messed up big time Lena. You broke his heart. You chose her over him, and he spent a lot on you. You went to a cabin, he bought you dinner, hell he bought you a cat! I don't know if I want to be your friend anymore." Hana said. Lucio nodded in agreement.

"I-I,-" Peter cleared his throat and stood up. "Peter, I-" She started before he raised his hand up for silence.

"All I want to know is, are you happy with her?" He asked. "Peter, please I can explain." Lena begged.

"Are, you, happy?" He asked again. Hana and Lucio looked at each other as Fareeha balled her hand.

"With her, I-I, I am happy. Whenever we were together, I would think of her." She admitted. Peter felt as if his heart was stabbed by a fire, hot, knife. He sighed and nodded.

"Then I am happy for you." He said with a genuine smile. Lena felt tears fall down her face as she could finally express her love for Emily.

"Still friends?" He asked holding out a hand. She grasped it and shook. "Friends." She replied with her famous smile. Peter chuckled lightly.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked Peter. He shook his head. "I forgive you, but I don't know about the rest of the members. That is up to you." Peter said before sitting down and resuming his breakfast. Lena sighed before returning to her spot with Winston.

"You did your best. Time heals all wounds." Winston said patting her back lightly. "Thanks big guy." Lena said with newfound courage.

 **A/N: So the pairing has changed, no more Lena, now it's Pharah. Pharah's character is actually really good, her lore and character is amazing. I hope you all enjoyed this, tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I don't think webs are going to help against Reaper and his new 'acquaintence'." Pharah said as she flew about, firing rockets at the masked mercenary and a purple female.

"I know, I know. Sheesh, were did Reaper pick this one up from, the hacker elite forums?" Spiderman asked.

"Joke all you want Spider, but know she is more than a match for you." Reaper growled as he focused his attention Reinhardt. Spiderman swung about the warehouse as he dodged incoming fire from Talon operatives.

"These guys are getting on my nerves, seriously, could you guys not?" He asked as he tied up a Talon grunt. Pharah focused her fire on the hacker as she slipped past and 'hacked' her suit.

"Sorry chica, can't have you blasting off again." She said with a smirk. Pharah growled as she tossed her launcher onto the ground and began to punch the hacker. Tracer blinked in and fired at any grunts and Reaper while Mercy flew in and healed anyone that needed it.

"I suggest you Talon grunts back off and leave." Spiderman said tossing a group of tied grunts at their feet. Reaper rasped as the door broke forward and a tank rolled in.

"DUDE? A TANK REALLY?" He asked as a shell loaded in and fired, destroying the wall. He ran forward and webbed the opening of the tank and jumped upwards. The machine gun operator aimed his MG at the hero and fired.

"Pffft, a machine gun? Really? I've had laser guns shot at me dude." Spiderman said as he fired at web at the grunts shoulder and pulled him out of the tank. He looked in as two grunts stared at him.

"Cozy. Room for another?" He asked. One operative pulled out his pistol and fired at the opening, Spiderman dodged the bullet and pulled the two out. They were both groaning as the echo of the shot resonated within the tank.

"Not the smartest idea, was it?" He asked as he tossed them on the ground. "You got lucky Overwatch, next time might not be so." Reaper growled before wraithing away as the hacker disappeared before shooting a kiss at them. The sound of sirens could be heard.

"We better go." Peter said. The group nodded as they retreated for their dropship. "That went better than I thought it would." Lena said with a smile. Angela nodded along with Reinhardt.

"But we didn't know about the tank." Peter said removing his mask and tossing it on the table. "I agree with Pete, we weren't prepared for something like that." Fareeha said.

"Guess we'll have to prepare ourselves." Lena said cracking her knuckles. "Yeah..." Peter said as he trailed off, lost in thought. As the ship landed, Peter quickly took off to Winston's Lab, hoping the gorilla was in there as always.

"Hey Winston?" He called into the shop. Some fumbling could be heard as the gorilla made his way to the opening.

"Uh yes? I'm here!" He called out as Peter walked in. "Hey, just wanted to let you know, we defeated Talon. But they surprised us with a tank." He said, making Winston stop what he was doing.

"Hmm, guess they are getting more and more braver. Why, what troubles you?" He asked diverting his full attention to Peter.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We can't allow them to surprise us like that again. So, I want you to activate my portal home again." He said making Winston's eyes widen.

"Peter, are you sure?" He asked. "Yes Winston, just long enough for me to get something." Peter replied.

"Well, I guess so. Athena, start up the portal." He said he walked over to the large machine. He pressed a few buttons as the machine began to shake until smoke sputtered.

"Drat, I was afraid of this." Winston grumbled. Peter walked over and inspected the machine. "Seems you just need to change the power converter." Peter said pulling out a tube.

"This ones drained." He said tossing it in the trash bin. "Well, without funds, we can't get another one. The closest we have to a power converter is Torbjorn's armor packs. But I doubt he'd let me have 5 of them." Winston said.

"I can help with that." Peter said placing his mask on and turning on his invisiblity ability. "Alright, but just 5, more than that and the Swedish will know somethings up." Winston said. Peter left for the small man's room, dodging everyone in the hallway unti he arrived at his destination.

"Phew, okay Peter, in and out." Peter whispered as he hacked his way into Torbjorn's room. The door opened as the place littered with turret designs, food plates, and just a pigsty.

"My my, didn't know Torbjorn was the lazy guy. Figured it'd be Lucio and Hana." He said as he crept his way past the mess and found a small chest. He opened it to see different costumes.

' **Pfft, Blackbeard? Man, someone is the pirate nut.** ' Peter throught as he suppressed his giggling. He closed the chest and found another full of armor packs. He quickly grabbed 5 and left. He ran back to the shop and deposited the armor in front of Winston.

"Okay, this will take about an hour. Get things situated and be back here." Winston said as he began the process of creating another power converter. Peter nodded and exited the shop and headed off to his room where Fareeha was hanging out.

"Hey Petey." She said as Peter kissed her. "Hey Big Bird, how are you?" He asked flopping on the bed.

"I'm good, just relaxing after that mission. Still shocked that Talon would goto lengths to use tanks." She said lying down next to her. Peter threaded his fingers through her soft black hair and sighed.

"Well, we'll have the upper hand next time." He said. Fareeha perked her head up and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" "Well, me and Winston are fixing my portal home. I'm going to head back and grabbed something, but it'll have to be quick." Peter replied. Fareeha said up and shook her head.

"Well, I'm coming with. I don't want you to deviate from the plan. You get easily distracted." She said getting up and placing her armor on.

"I do not. Rescind that remark!" Peter said placing his suit on. Fareeha giggled and kissed his forehead.

"C'mon, maybe we can help shave off some time." She said as the two left and headed back to Winston's lab.

"Hey big guy, we're here to help." Peter called in. "Yeah, I need another head for help." Winston said. Peter walked over to the table and cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this." He said.

~ **One Hour Later** ~

"There we go." Peter said and held the converter. "Now, let's start this puppy up." Winston said placing the converter in the machine. Fareeha pressed a few keys and the machine started up.

"Okay, you have 24 hours to return back to your world and gather whatever it is you need. Understand? No dwaddling." Winston informed them. "Got it." The two replied.

"Godspeed." Winston said. The two nodded and entered the machine.

~ **Earth-616** ~

"Sir, I'm getting an unknown energy surge coming from the teleporter." JARVIS reported.

"What? That machine was a failure, are you sure your scanners aren't faulty?" Tony asked. "I am sure Mr. Stark, but if you'd like to check them. Be my guest." JARVIS replied.

"Funny. Alright, get Sam and Bruce and have them meet me in storage." Tony ordered. "Right away sir."

As Tony walked towards the room, Bruce and Sam jogged up to him. "So, what's the plan Stark? Another of your mishaps faulty again?" Bruce asked.

"No Banner, the teleporter is acting up. The one we asked Spidey to try out." Tony replied.

"Ah, I remember. Well, let's see what's going on now shall we." Sam said as he opened the door. As the three walked in, they saw a flash of white as two figures stepped through.

"Did it work?" The female asked. "I'm sure, Fareeha." The male replied. Tony, Bruce, and Sam stared at the two.

"Is that, Parker?" Sam asked. "But, it didn't work." Tony said. Peter sighed and looked at the three.

"Hi." Peter said as he removed his mask. "So it did work." Bruce said. "Yeah, it did. But not what you expect it to do. It cloned me and sent me to another universe." Peter said as Fareeha dusted herself off.

"And she is from that universe?" Sam asked pointing at her. "Yes, Sam, Bruce, Tony, this is Fareeha Amari. Fareeha, this is Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark. Also, hello JARVIS." Peter said.

"It's great to see you as well sir." JARVIS replied. "Now, we only have 24 hours. I wanted to see if it was alright if I could come and take the blueprints for the Iron Spider. You guys have a suit and I'm sure you already have the schematics saved on JARVIS." Peter said.

"Well, yeah. But first, where did you go?" Bruce asked. "Well, I went to a world more advanced than this one. Flying cars, literally, futuristic buildings, no Avengers or anything from this world. They do have a group called 'Overwatch'. But it was disbanded due to rumours. I've joined the organization and help protect that world from daily threats." Peter explained as the 5 went to Stark's lab.

"That's good and all, but Pete, don't you want to visit Mary Jane, your Aunt May?" Tony asked.

"No, your main Peter Parker is still here. So I didn't leave at all. They don't know I even exist." Peter said. Bruce and Sam looked at each other.

"So, 'Fareeha' is it? What are you?" Tony asked. "Well, I am Fareeha Amari, or Pharah. I am a human jump jet as this one puts it. My weapon of choice is a rocket launcher and I can fire a barrage of rockets." She said. Bruce and Sam nodded before a rumble was felt.

"JARVIS?" "Sir, it appears a HYDRA attack on Avengers Tower." JARVIS reported. "HYDRA, of course. Why am I not surprised? Avengers Assemble!" Tony said as his armor flew to him. Sam ran and suited up in his Falcon uniform.

"Bruce, it's time you got anger. But preferably outside." Tony said. Bruce nodded and ran outside. Fareeha watched as his body began to change until a green hulking monsters took place.

"Oh my god." Fareeha said. "Yup, that's the Hulk. Strongest being there is." Peter said with a smile.

"Debateable." A voice said lowering himself on the ramp. "Thor!" Peter said. "Ah, glad you could join us, Man of Spiders. Who is this fair maiden?" He asked looking at Fareeha.

"Pharah." Fareeha said shaking his hand. "Aye, I am Thor Odinson, son of Odin and the God of Thunder." Thor said.

"Like the Norse god of thunder?" Pharah asked. "Aye, I am very much real." Thor said. "Enough chit chat soldiers, HYDRA is making it's move." Captain America said behind them. Peter turned as the super soldier nodded.

"So that's Captain America?" Fareeha asked. "Yes he is." Peter replied. "Man, he's almost similar to Soldier 76." She said making Peter laugh. Cap turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Captain." Peter said. As the Avengers began to gather, Spiderman appeared outside of the tower.

"Hail Man of-, wait, art thou a mirage?" Thor asked. "Yeah, Pete, you're over there." Tony said pointing to Peter. Spiderman removed his mask and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is awkward." Fareeha said.

 **A/N: Oh baby, another spicy chapter down and I nearly lose my sanity playing Overwatch. So I play Lucio to keep it. I have fun, at the same time I keep my sanity hehe! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter my darlings. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Well, this is awkward." Fareeha said as the Peter of this world pulled off his mask. "I see you've returned, what for?" He asked. Parker removed his mask and smiled at his couterpart.

"Well, I came to get the Iron Spider armor as we are in dire need of it back on our world." Parker replied. "Well, that can wait kid. Right now, we need all hands on deck!" Tony yelled as he placed his helmet on and flew off with Thor and Falcon tailing him. Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the Captain rode on hoverbikes as they descended upon the attacking enemy. Peter placed his mask on as Parker followed suit and dived into battle. Pharah watched in awe as the Avengers fought as a team and defeated the attacking air forces.

"Wow, so everything Pete had said was true. The Avengers were a force to be reckoned with." Pharah said in awe.

"Pharah, you joining or are you going to just stand there?" Ironman asked, shaking her from her frozen state.

"On my way." Pharah said as she ran off the terrace and dived into battle as laser fire and rockets fired everywhere.

" _This is just like in our world._ " Pharah thought as she dodged a rocket from a Hydra goon. Peter and Parker swung throughout the battle, webbing up goons and blocking tank's main fire.

"Thor, bring down the thunder!" Ironman called out as he zoomed past, firing repulsor blasts.

"Aye, and the thunder shall be brought!" He yelled as he raised Mjolnir in the sky and lightning crackled as it met with his hammer. He aimed it towards the large robot and fired. The robot fell as the occupants exited safely with escape pods. Falcon flew and fired his flechettes as Hawkeye and Black Widow fired away. Captain America hopped off his hoverbike and let it slam into a tank as he ran and slammed his shield at any Hydra agents in his way.

' **Oh look, there's Wade running into battle!** ' No, he's not. ' _Yeah he is, look at him go._ ' No he is not, shut the hell up you two.

Pharah fired her rockets, destroying tanks and brunts of the Hydra attack force. After a few hours, Hydra gave up and retreated. The Avengers began to clean up the damage that had been done from their battle as Nick Fury arrived with a rather angry look.

"What happened?" He demanded. "Who do you think Blackbeard? Hydra happened. Don't worry, the Avengers took care of them." Tony replied with a smug smile. Nick growled before his eye laid on Pharah.

"Who is she?" He asked until Peter and Parker walked forward. "Long story short, Tony's teleporting machine worked, cloned me into a universe without the Avengers and instead a group called 'Overwatch'. Her name is Pharah." Parker said. Fury sighed before shaking his head.

"I take it you came back here for something?" Nick asked. "Yes, to gain an edge in our battle with a terrorist group called Talon as they are getting more and more brave, and without Overwatch to keep them in check. Well, you can guess what will happen." Parker explained. Pharah nodded as Fury decided what to do.

"Well, since I did invent the suit. I say give it to the kid to save his world." Tony voted. Cap nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you can have the suit." Fury said. Parker beamed a smile. As they entered, Banner had reverted back to human form, he ran out with fear in his eyes.

"Pete, the portal. It's destroyed!" He said. Parker and Pharah darted past the assembled heroes as they reached the teleporter to see it crushed in smitherens.

"No." Pharah said as Parker growled. " **Look's like you're not going anywhere anytime soon**." A familiar growl said in the shadows.

 **A/N: Sorry for the lateness in updates, I've been busy due to regents week next week. So school has been running me ragged lately. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was small. Thank you all for reading, tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"NO!" Parker shouted. The Avengers looked on to see the teleportation device destroyed as a smoky man stood with twin shotguns.

"Who the what?" Tony asked. Reaper smirked under his mask. " **Sorry, 'hero'. But I was given orders by Overwatch to bring you back to answer for your crimes.** " He said deviously. The Avengers turned towards Parker and Pharah with wide eyes.

"He's lying! He's the terrorist we told you about!" Parker retorted. Cap turned to Reaper.

"Is he speaking the truth?" He asked. " **Well, I wouldn't have brought my witness to attest to these crimes.** " Reaper said as he smiled under his mask. Widowmaker appeared from behind a column and faked fear when she saw Parker and Pharah.

"Oh please, sirs, these two have caused chaos in our world. He was able to manipulate poor Pharah to commit these atrocities. Reaper and I, along with Overwatch are trying to capture these two felons. They were the ones to do this to me." She said pointing to her purple skin.

"Are you kidding me? Stark, you can't possibly fall for this!" Parker said. Tony looked at Parker and Pharah then Widowmaker and Reaper.

" **I wouldn't lie to fellow heroes.** " Reaper said holstering his shotguns. Widowmaker placed her sniper on her back and forced a smile. Parker and Pharah stood in shock as his former teammates began to encircle them.

"He's a liar and murderer!" Parker said. "Steel yourself Man of Spiders." Thor said. "Yeah, we'll rebuild the teleportation device and find out for ourselves. First we'd have to put out the kinks on the cloning first." Sam said.

" **But first, to be safe, I will tie up these two fugitives.** " Reaper said taking a step towards the two agents.

"Get back!" Pharah yelled as she fired a concussive rocket, blasting Reaper and the Avengers back.

"C'mon Pete, we are leaving!" Pharah said grabbing Parker's hand and running out of the tower.

"JARVIS, close down the tower!" Tony ordered. The AI complied as laser grids close on every window, including the exit to the pad.

"Damn it! JARVIS, override command 145!" Parker said. The laser grids begin to rise, enough for Pharah and him to escape.

"NO! You incompetent AI!" Tony yelled. "Well, you did put those protocols in my programming sir." JARVIS replied. Tony growled as the two disappeared.

"Tell me more about Pharah." He said looking to Reaper. The Grim Reaper hissed with laughter.

~ **Parker and Pharah** ~

"Thanks Fareeha, you're a real lifesaver." Parker said as they landed on a building, far away from Avengers tower. Fareeha removed her helemt and glared in the direction of where their enemies were at.

"Damn those two." She said before sighing and looking towards Parker. "We'll think of something. I promise that." The Web Slinger said, comforting his love.

"At least we won't have to listen to Hana and Lena." Fareeha said with a chuckle. Parker smiled lightly before frowning.

"We should move, the Avengers are good at tracking." He said. The two heard a hoverbike fly and turned to see Hawkeye with his bow drawn and a knockout gas arrow ready.

"Sorry kid!" He shouted as he fired it at their feet. Pharah turned and grabbed Parker as she launched into the air, just as the gas exploded before ventilating into the air. Hawkeye cursed lightly as he reported to the others.

"I found the two, what do you want me to do?" He asked. " _Keep on them, Ironman, Thor, and Falcon are on their way to your position Hawkeye._ " Cap replied. Hawkeye continued on his chase as Pharah sped away.

"I'm gonna have to land to let my pack refuel! We'll stand a fighting chance on foot!" Pharah said. "You land, I'll deal with the bird!" Parker replied. As the duo landed, Parker turned and fired a web at the hoverbike holding the Avenger. He grabbed the web and twirled it and flung the archer away just as Pharah's pack refueled.

"Okay, let's move out!" Pharah said. Parker nodded as he grabbed hold of her back as they took off. Hawkeye continued to spin unto Thor grabbed the bike.

"I can see thy friend has been defeated by a Spider and Rocket maiden." Thor said with a smile. "Shut up Goldie locks, they just got lucky. But I managed to place a tracker on her." Hawkeye said as he held a device showing the Overwatch agent's location.

" _Good job Hawkeye. Now, we need to bring them in. According to Widowmaker and Reaper's intel, they are dangerous._ " Ironman said. Hawkeye nodded as he repositioned himself on his hoverbike and took off after Parker and Pharah with Ironman and Thor following him.

"C'mon, where can we hide?" Parker asked as they stood on a building. Pharah frowned as she turned and looked to the sky.

"I wish we were back in our world." She said with a sad smile. Pete turned to her and sighed.

"I do to Fareeha, but first we must defeat Reaper and Widowmaker and convince the Avengers that they are evil." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled as she grasped his hand lightly.

"You are such a no brainer at times. I guess that's what made me jealous of Lena when she and you were dating." She said with a smile. Parker grinned before the sound of thrusters could be heard. The two looked to Hawkeye, Ironman, and Thor flying towards them.

"How the?" Pharah said with shock. Parker glanced at her back to see a small device blinking. He grabbed it and crushed it as the pieces crumbled under the weight of his fingers. He turned to see Hawkeye hop off his hoverbike and land. He unholstered his bow and drew an arrow as he aimed it at the two. Thor landed as lightning crackled on his hammer. Ironman landed in front of the two as he stared at them.

" _Pete, stop running. You're only making yourselves more guilty._ " He said. "But everything Reaper and Widowmaker said is false!" Pharah replied. Thor and Hawkeye looked at eachother as Tony removed his helmet.

"Peter, please. Just come with us and you won't be hurt. Sam is rebuilding the machine and Reaper and Widowmaker are in the lounge. They're not going to hurt you." He said.

"I'm sorry Tony, but those two are the reason we came back. To retrieve the Spider Armor as they are pulverizing Overwatch." Parker said. "Then let us help you, I can tell they aren't telling the truth." Tony said.

"So, you're saying you believe me?" Parker asked. "Yes, you didn't give us a chance to explain or do anything as you two took off." Peter said as he landed in between. Parker stared at him as he removed his helmet.

"Besides, I can always trust my clone." Peter said as he removed his mask and smiled at them. Parker stared at him as he removed his mask and nodded. Peter turned to the three Avengers and nodded.

"Now, let's bring the hurt to those Talon agents." Peter said.

 **A/N: Oh boy, got a cliffhanger for ya. I apologize for it but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking forward to the next one. Tata for now guys and gals :)**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The group returned to Avengers Tower as Tony pushed Parker forward. "C'mon you scum, you'll pay for your crimes. I'm ashamed of you, to think I had allowed you on this team." Tony said.

"We're innocent! Those two are the enemies!" Pharah retorted. "Yeah, and ducks can fly." Hawkeye snorted.

"Uh Barton, ducks can fly." Cap said. The group chuckled lightly as the archer sighed. Tony pushed Fareeha and Parker towards Reaper and Widowmaker as the two waited for them.

" **Thank you, for trusting us. I was afraid they would've turned you against us.** " Reaper said. Widowmaker smirked at the two she cracked her knuckles. Tony patted Cap's shoulder as he steered him away from earshot of the two assassins.

" _Steve, webhead and the bird are innocent. The spider and edge man are the real enemies._ " Tony whispered.

" _Has that helmet finally released the brain cells being squeezed? Of course I knew they were the enemies._ " Cap replied. " _So why the stalling?_ " Tony asked. " _So they can show their true motives._ " Steve said walking up to the two operatives.

"I'd like to ask, what exactly did Parker and Fareeha do in your world?" He asked. "They caused a second uprising of sentient robots known as Omnics. This will be the start of the second Omnic Crisis in our world. We were sent by Soldier 76 to bring in these two to have them stand before a tribunal to answer for their crimes." Widowmaker explained.

"So, your world is advanced enough for sentient AIs?" Sam asked, suddenly interested. " **Yeah, but man got too carried away and the God AIs took over Omnium factories and began producing killing machines. They took over the current population of Omnics and forced them to eradicate humanity. We were fortunate to have been able to stop the first, but the second is on the rise. Right now, Russia is doing it's best to halt the aggression there. But, it'll be hopeless without Overwatch, but we were dissolved.** " Reaper said.

"It seems as if you knew about this 'Omnic Crisis' first hand." Rogers said. " **Indeed, I was with Overwatch during the first Crisis, but leadership got us disbanded.** " Reaper replied. Steve nodded as he walked over to Parker and Fareeha.

"Explain to me, how did you two go rogue?" He asked, winking at Parker. "We never were traitors, we were apart of Overwatch. My mother was the top sniper on the team!" Fareeha said.

"You're really going to believe some man in an owl mask and dressed in all black? C'mon Steve, I thought you were better than this." Parker snapped.

"I know, and I apologize for this." He replied, making Parker widen his eyes. Widowmaker raised an eyebrow before Black Widow kicked her from behind.

" **What are you-!** " Reaper began before recieving a repulsor blast in the gut from Tony. "You think us fools? Man of Spiders is no traitor." Thor boomed as he twirled Mjolnir, lightning crackled around the steel. Peter swung in and kicked Widowmaker in the gut as she tried to regain her senses.

"I don't usually hurt ladies, but for you, I'd make an exception." He growled. Sam ran over to Fareeha and Parker and untied them.

"Thanks, but that's not going to take them down for good." Parker informed them. Widowmaker and Reaper stood up and galred at the Avengers.

"We know SpiderMan isn't an enemy, because he's fought with us before you were ever made punk rock famous." Tony said. Widowmaker growled as she shot a venom mine.

"LOOK OUT!" Parker shouted, firing at web at the machine and throwing it out the window. Widowmaker and Reaper took this opportunity to take off into the tower.

"JARVIS, shut dow their exit!" Tony ordered. The two Talon operatives ran towards the portal before the door shut.

" **What the?** " Reaper said before recieving a arrow in the knee. _Really?_ Shut up. " **Argh!** " Reaper yelped. He kneeled and pulled the arrow out of knee as the blood poured out. The two turned to see the Avengers, Parker, and Fareeha standing over them. Widowmaker aimed her rifle before Natasha fired an electric stinger at the assassin, forcing her to drop her rifle.

"Not today Smurfette." She said smirking at her. " _Merde_." Widowmaker whispered. The Talon agents glared at them as Fareeha cracked her knuckles and shook her head at them. Peter walked over to them and cuffed Widowmaker before hearing a sound. BANG! Parker turned to see Fareeha's eyes wide in fear as a thick substance began dripping down her armor. She glanced down at the wound before dropping to ground.

"FAREEHA!" Parker shouted as Thor threw Mjolnir into Reaper, knocking him unconscious. Parker slid to her side and held her head as she coughed up blood.

"Fareeha." He said softly as she groaned in pain. "JARVIS! Prepare the medical bay, Steve, Thor, take our guests to the cells." Tony said. Thor grabbed Reaper as Steve forced the assassin up and pushed ehr forward. Parker lifted Fareeha up and walked with Tony to the medical bay.

"Heh, too think a * **hack** * shotgun could take me out." Fareeha joked. She felt wet drops hit her cheek as she looked up to see Parker crying.

"I promised myself * **sniffle** * I wouldn't let the one I loved die." He said as tears fell nonstop. Fareeha looked at her legs as she her breathing became ragged. As Tony, Fareeha, and Parker arrived at the medbay, machinery whirred to life as they twriled around a table. Parker placed the Fareeha on the table as the machine began to work its magic. Before he could turn and leave, Fareeha grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her.

"Stay with me, please." She asked with a faint smile. Parker nodded as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Tony and Sam stood by the window as they watched the machine remove Pharah's armor.

"I guess Parker really does love her." Sam said. Tony closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Yeah, I guess he really does." Tony said.

' _I guess he really does._ '

 _Really?_ **That's how you're going to end this chapter?** What? _Dude, you didn't update us for like, half of March and now you're going to end it like this?_ Okay, and your point is? **Don't be a fucking moron, add more to the chapter.** I'm not a moron okay, that's why you're talking right now. _What do you mean?_ Exaclty like this, conversating like this between the author and you two. _Yeah, you're right, I can see that. That's the whole point of having the 4th wall break in stories._ Not necessarily, but I guess it can help. **I guess so.**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU THREE!" Deadpool's voice could be heard.

 **A/N: I apologize for such the long wait, it was mostly due to school and personal problems. Also, I was kind or updating my other stories on Wattpad. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter, I hope to have more soon. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Fareeha's eyes opened slightly as a blinding light blared. She used her elbows to prop herself up before feeling a heavy weight on her left side. She turned to see Parker twitch before looking up to see her alive and awake.

"Fareeha!" Parker said as he jumped off the bed and held her hand. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, you're tougher than you look. Glad to see you're doing good, but you'll need to relax or you're going to rip your stitches." Tony said through the door. Fareeha glanced down to see herself in clothes while her armor lay in a pile on the ground. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it up to reveal 10 stitches in her abdomen.

"You survived Reaper's shotgun blast at close range, I'm impressed." Black Widow said. Fareeha looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Where are they now?" Fareeha asked. "Now, they are sitting comfortably in our cell while Edgelord is wearing cuffs that dampen his wraith abilities." Tony sat up before Tony walked over and pushed her down.

"Don't move, you're still injuried." He said. Fareeha nodded before sitting back down on the bed. Tony and Natasha nodded before leaving as Parker held her hand.

"Pete, I'm okay." She said. He looked up as his eyes were puffy. "I'm just glad you're safe." He said as his voice cracked. Fareeha looked at Parker as he trembled before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close.

"I promised myself, I wouldn't lose anyone, not after Gwen." He said. Fareeha breathed in Parker's hair as she wrapped her arms around him and held tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere webhead." She said. Parker looked at her as he wiped his tears away and laughed lightly.

"You better, or else I won't have anyone to make fun of Birdy." He replied. She scoffed and giggled.

"You know I hate that nickname." She retorted. "I know, but it's adorable when you get angry." He said. She slapped his shoulder lightly and sighed as the two held each other before a cough interrupted them.

"Pete." Sam said. Parker sighed and released his grasp as he turned and jumped off the bed as he turned to the Falcon.

"What's up?" He asked. "I came to inform you that the teleporter is repaired at the coordinates for your Earth are locked in." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam." Parker said before turning to see Fareeha sitting up and placing her armor on before wincing in pain.

"Woah, relax honey. You have some nasty gunshot wounds." Sam said walking over to her.

"I can manage." She said before stumbling. Sam caught her before placing her on the bed.

"Yeah, managing a fall. Relax girl, just relax." Sam retorted. Fareeha looked at Peter as he nodded.

"Fine, I just hate being stuck here." She huffed and eased back on the bed. "I'm only looking out for your health Big Bird." Peter said walking over to her and kissing her forehead.

"I understand." She said smiling at him. Peter nodded and turned as he followed Sam back to where Tony and Bruce were with the teleporter. As he entered, he noticed the two talking before Tony glanced over and smiled.

"Hey, so everything is ready. I think Fareeha can manage through the portal, but she'll need medical attention back in your world." Tony said. "That's great to hear." Peter said. A rumble shook the building as the conversation halted.

"The hell was that?" Sam asked. "JARVIS?" Tony asked. " _ **It appears to be Ultron.**_ " The AI replied.

"Ultron? I thought he was gone for good?" Peter asked. "We did too." Tony said as his armor flew in and attached itself on him.

" _Kid, go make sure your girl is alright._ " Tony said. Peter nodded as he placed his mask on and ran back to the med bay. He entered to see Fareeha struggling to stand up, her helmet on and rocket launcher in on hand.

"No Fareeha, you're going somewhere safe for the mean time." Peter said. "No, I'm helping against this Ultron." Fareeha retorted.

"You're too injuried, please just go somewhere safe." He begged. "But what about you?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I'm not ready to lose another girl I love. Never again!" Peter said sternly. Fareeha looked at him as he removed his mask and nodded.

"Please Fareeha, I love you too much to lose you." He said removing her helmet and caressing her cheek. The two stared at each other before Fareeha leaned in and kissed him. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"Throw in a few punches for me." She said with a smile. Peter nodded as he placed his mask back on and turned as he dashed off towards the sounds of battle. He leapt out of a window and fired a web at the building as he shot upwards and landed next Tony and Cap.

"Glad you could make it." Cap said. " _Enough chat._ " Tony ordered as Ultron hovered in the sky.

" **Ah, the SpiderMan, though it will please me to eradicate your putrid soul from this Earth, but my sensors picked up a strong energy signal that so happened to bring me here.** " Ultron said.

"So, as if we'd allow you to have this 'Strong Energy' for your next fix." Peter retorted. " **Oh how I've missed your flimsy humor to hide your fear.** " Ultron replied.

" _Jarvis, lock down the building!_ " Tony ordered. " _ **Already ahead of you sir, but Ultron is a formidable foe, my firewalls are being destroyed faster than I can put them up.**_ " JARVIS replied.

"Avengers, attack!" Steve ordered. Hulk roared as he leapt toward the metal robot before being shot by a laser.

" **I knew you had your team, hope you don't mind I bring mine.** " Ultron said as a legion of robot versions of himself appeared.

" **My legion, find this source of energy!** " Ultron orderd. "Hold Avengers!" Captain America ordered. The legion flew in as Hulk grabbed one and began hitting the others, Falcon flew as he fired flachettes, Iron Man blasting, The Captain throwing his shield and slicing them in half, Hawkeye firing with precision accuracy, Black Widow firing her electro stings as SpiderMan webbed up too and swung them around before releasing them back into the group of Ultron robots.

" **Admirable, but a futile effort.** " Ultron said as a group of the Ultron bots managed to get through the defense and enter the base. Fareeha sat on the bed before hearing the thrusters of the bots.

"What the?" She wondered as she walked to the entrance of the med bay and popped the door open as the bots flew past her.

"Woah!" She yelped as one stopped and turned to her. " _ **Human infestation, eradicate.**_ " It said raising a laser cannon. Fareeha scrambled back as the Ultron bot stalked over to her.

" _ **Human in need of deletion**_ **.** " It said as Fareeha backed up before feeling the handle of her launcher. She turned and grinned as she grabbed the launcher and vaulted to her feet, pain coursing through her abdomen as she turned the launcher on the bot and fired. The rocket coursed through the air and slammed inot the bot, ripping off it's arm. She aimed again and fired as the second one flew and destroyed it's head.

"Huh." She said as she walked out to see another race by, ignoring her. But this one was red and wore a green/yellow cape.

"What is going on?" She wondered as she ran after the humanoid. The red man turned and stopped.

"Who are you?" It asked. "I'm Pharah, who are you?" She replied. "I am Vision, Mr. Stark called for me about the Ultron infestation and ordered me to follow the ones that entered." He replied.

"I'll help you out." She said. "I've scanned you and see you have sustained a gunshot wound. I advise you retreat for now." He said.

"Oh come on, you sound just like Peter." Fareeha pouted. Vision stared at her as Fareeha sighed.

"I'm fine, really." She said taking a step before stumbling. Vision caught her and looked down. With precision accuracy, he cauterized her wound and released her.

"If you say you're fine, then come quick." He ordered as he turned and flew, Pharah close behind. They entered the lab to see the Ultron bots guarding the teleporter.

" _ **Sir, we've found the energy source.**_ " One said. "No." Fareeha said quietly. "You know where that machine goes?" Vision asked.

"Yeah, that's my way home." She replied before an explosion shook the room. The two turned to see the Ultron bots deposit the defeated Avengers.

" _ **Ah, it seems to be a teleporter. Wouldn't you agree, Vision?**_ " He asked turning to see the two.

"Ultron, it's time you're reign has ended." Vision said as a beam of light fired at a close bot.

" _ **Not today, but I'm curious as to where this leads, take care.**_ " He said entered the portal.

"NO!" Pharah shouted as she fired a rocket, only for a bot to take the hit. "No." She said as the rest followed. The Avengers awoke and sighed.

" _What happened?_ " Iron Man asked. "Ultron made it to the portal. They're gone." Vision reported.

"What? No, Overwatch." Peter said. "Well, what are we standing her for? Let's move." Bruce said in his tattered clothes.

~ **Overwatch Universe** ~

As the group exited the portal, the Gibraltar base was in flames. Agents defended others and attacked their aggressors.

" _Avengers, you know what to do!_ " Iron Man said. The team nodded as they ran to various agents that were being attacked. Thor flew and slammed into a group of Ultron bots before throwing Mjolnir at another. Reinhardt, Wadjet, and Mercy stared at him.

"Who are you, and what are they?" Wadjet asked. "I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard." He said.

"Haha! Oh it will be an honor to fight by your side Sir Thor." Reinhardt said before charging into a group of Ultron bots that surrounded 76, Tracer, and Zenyatta.

"He fights with honor, I like it!" Thor said flying back into battle. Hulk jumped and crushed a few bots in both hands that harrassed Winston and Genji.

"You're welcome Monkey." Hulk said before jumping away. "I am not a monkey, I'm a scientist!" Winston yelled. Black Widow and Hawkeye ran as they disabled more bots surrounding Lucio and Hana.

"Who are you?" Hana asked. "The Avengers, but you can call me Clint." Hawkeye said with a wink. Hana blushed lightly as Lucio shook his head.

"Focus on the enemy." He said before skating away. "Frog boy's right Clint." Blacl Widow replied. Symmetra placed turrets as Torbjorn slammed his hammer on his turret. Falcon flew arround and fired flachettes at the bots and landed next to them.

"As if one bird was annoying enough." Torbjorn said. Falcon landed as the last of the Ultron bots either flew away or were scrap metal. 76 put his rifle on his back and wiped dirt off himself before a booming voice bellowed.

" _ **HAHAHA! Such a world, ripe for the taking and already a legion of followers as well! I will have fun here.**_ " Ultron said flying away as the rest of his bots followed.

"Oh no." Tony said removing his helmet. "What happened?" Mercy asked. "The end of our world." Fareeha said.

 **A/N: An update, that's pretty good...I guess. But on being serious I honeslty almost forgot about this story. But, I have played the Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Demo, awesome by the way! But playing it has also given me an idea for the coming chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it, tata for now!**

 _ **~Commander_Knight145**_


End file.
